


The Catfish Debacle

by Sibamoono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breeding, Catfishing, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Crack, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Online Dating, Online Relationship, POV Draco Malfoy, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sexting, Slow Burn, Spanking, Stiletto Heels, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibamoono/pseuds/Sibamoono
Summary: Post-divorce Harry wants to date men, but finds it ridiculously hard to meet people without them fawning over him for obvious reasons.And so, with some guidance from Hermione (as always), Harry signs up for the muggle gay dating site, Grindr.And stumbles upon, none other than Draco Malfoy; except he doesn't know that it's Draco because he put a fake name and a picture of some other bloke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Churning out another Drarry Fic. I'm addicted to writing them now, idk.  
> Anyway, in the post-canon, some of the Wizards own mobile phones, and have internet. It's convenient.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, nor do I own or work for the "Grindr" App, and these are used solely for a fan's storytelling and not for personal or financial gain.

 

The DMLE had a terrible habit of encroaching in his private life; ever since he had been promoted to Senior Auror, it was like his name was on everyone's lips at every second in the day.

Robards had thrown in the towel, retiring in his prime and going off to Aruba with his wife for a long vacation. Harry was ridiculously jealous.

The last time he had ever taken a vacation, well, it must have been his honeymoon three years before, with Ginny. They had gone to Italy, Tuscany to be exact, and it had been quite lovely, just the two of them in the summer, walking down the streets and eating, drinking, napping, having sex, and just being relaxed. Harry had needed that, very much, considering they had put it off for three years because of the post-war cleanup, and their final year at Hogwarts.

Harry huffed, swiveling in his chair as he reminisced, lifting his cold tea to his lips, and then grimacing as the tea sloshed around and spilled on the front of his robes.

"Farck me." He mumbled, and reached for his wand. Quickly cleaning up the stain, Harry grumbled, then rubbed his eyes. It was like fatigue was permanently resting underneath his eyelids, like coarse sand and no matter how much he slept at night it never ever went away.

It had been like that for the three years he had worked like a horse for the Ministry, being the media contact, the front man, Shacklebolt's little poster boy, as Ron would call it. He basically lived in his office for three years, and he had been so deep in the Ministry's arse that he hadn't noticed Ginny being deep in....well, Ginny being around Dean Thomas a lot again.

Harry hadn't blamed her, and honestly, he had been relieved because he had felt obligated to keep Ginny happy. And he had done that by literally getting her anything she wanted; the best jewelry, a luxury muggle car that she never even drove, designer shoes, coats, hats, anything really. Even a bloody Thestral! For that, Harry had to turn the basement of Grimmauld into a forest cum backyard. 

But it hadn't been enough, of course, and Harry could understand it. After a year of separation, they had finalized their divorce that very moment. And that was why Harry was in such a pensive mood.

He was a single man again, like, for real. He could go out there and fuck ten thousand people, if he'd liked. But he hardly had the time for one. 

Ginny had kept everything except Grimmauld Place and Godric(her Thestral), and although Harry was slightly at a loss with Alimony payments, he was not worse for wear.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Hermione popped up, literally, beside him. The tea he had been holding absentmindedly in his hand, now completely soaked Harry's front.

"Mione! Bloody hell!"

"Oh, Harry! Did  _I sta_ rtle you?! Let me get that!" She swished her wand, drying his robes again, and then summoning a chair to sit ridiculously close to him. Harry was unfazed, as he was quite used to his best friend's lack of personal space or knowledge thereof.

"So..." She started, her face flushed and her hands clasped together in her lap. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what?"

"Harry! Don't be like that! You're a free man, single and willing to mingle. You have a plethora of women--and men--to date and/or..." she leaned in, putting her hand before her mouth as if anyone was listening, and Harry had to laugh, "...have intercourse with." She finished proudly.

"Hermione, you have 2 children and you can't even say the word 'fuck'" He said laughing, and she frowned, crossing her arms in that adorably imperious way she often did.

"Don't try to change the subject! Look, Harry....We decided to take you out tonight--no, hear me out before you give an excuse--you have no new cases this week! Now, go home, rest up and get rid of those cases under your eyes! Put something nice on because we're going to that really cool muggle pub you like, and maybe you could even.." she leaned in again, and Harry chuckled "...find someone to hook up with." She wiggled her eyebrows, and then was finally gone.

 

Harry had to laugh at his friend's ridiculous antics.

 

\-----

 

After another exhausting morning, in which Harry was assigned 4 cases in the span of 5 minutes just as Hermione left, he managed to push back a few things by begging Shacklebolt for a few hours off, considering he'd just literally gotten divorced that morning.

Shacklebolt had agreed, of course, and told Harry he could take a few days off. To which he agreed readily, and decided he would take a week off. He had 7 weeks of holiday time he hadn't even used!

So, he went home, showered and napped. Or at least tried to for about 10 minutes, to which proved futile, so he went on down to the basement to check on Godric. 

Kreacher had taken to tending to Godric while he was away, and they had an interesting bond, where the elf would grumble about Godric eating way too much, but then going to fetch him more food.

Thestrals were very low maintenance, but Harry thought of adding a few more animals in his yard; the little garden had a fountain in the center, well-cut grass and a wooden bench. The garden stretched on for a few yards before transforming into a thick forest, filled with trees and brush and dirt and clear, blue skies. 

He could definitely put something down here.

After playing with Godric for a little, Harry headed back up and tried to nap, to which he did, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep until his alarm clock woke him up later that evening.

Despite still feeling so tired, he mustered up enough energy to get dressed, putting on his charcoal grey shirt, a cashmere jumper Ginny had gotten him for his birthday, and a pair of jeans and sneakers. He tried to slick his hair, but gave up on the third try, deciding to keep it shaggy. He thought about shaving, but then decided he didn't care that much to look too presentable.

Deciding he looked a step above beggar, Harry headed out the door and disapparated to the pub he liked to go to. Well, he hadn't been for a while, actually. 

It was fairly packed, music already bumping as he walked through, the lights dim and people chattering over the music. He couldn't spot Hermione and Ron, so he pulled out his mobile phone and texted her.

_**H: Where r u?** _

_**Mio: Ron cant pick an outfit, running late** _

_**Mio: Neville and Blaise are there already, go find them** _

 

Harry scanned the room, and then noticed the head of purple hair standing out, and grinned.

_**H: found them, see u in a bit and tell Ron to hurry and pick the green shirt** _

_**Mio: I said the same!** _

 

Harry came to a table in the corner, Neville and Blaise with his new purple highlights snogging the life out of each other. The two of them together had been absolutely unexpected, but they were still madly in love since 8th year, which Harry couldn't say for himself, his high school sweetheart had just divorced him that morning.

"Just sickening to watch, don't you say?" Luna Lovegood, seated next to Neville, smiled and waved at Harry.

Harry grinned, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Alright, Luna? Didn't know you were coming. It's been a while." Harry said as he sat in the empty seat beside her.

He signaled the waiter for a drink.

"It has, hasn't it Harry? How are you getting on? I heard about the divorce, unfortunately everyone already knows." She said in that singsong tone of hers. Harry shrugged. It honestly didn't affect him at all, which it shouldn't, but that's how he felt.

"M alright! I just want to get bolloxed tonight though, Shacklebolt gave me the week off."

"Did he, now?! That's great, Harry. You know Shacklebolt's got you on a tight lead for some reason." Blaise finally removed himself from Neville's lips to speak to him. 

"Yeah, What's the deal with that anyway? Robards had 3 times less workload than you for years! Old sod only had one case a week!"

Harry shrugged. He really didn't want to talk about work. The waiter came by with his and Luna's drink, just as Ron and Hermione finally showed up.

"Ah, you picked the green shirt! Good choice." Harry said, winking at Hermione. Ron grunted. 

"I've gained 2 stone, Harry. Hermione's been overfeeding us, and my good shirts barely fit!"

"Oh, come off it, Ron. You're tall, so it's not like you're an elephant! You look great." Neville put in, and Ron blushed, happy with the compliment.

They settled into conversation, catching up with each other as it had been a while since their last meetup. They were all busy with their respective work and families, so it was hard to meet up as often as they would like.

The drinks kept on coming for Harry, and he found himself drinking more than he could remember, all the while being grilled by his friends about his (non-existent) sex life. And because Harry was known to bear his whole heart when drunk, they plied him with more drinks as the night went on.

"I just don't get it!" Harry said, slurring a little as he watched Neville and Blaise snog for the umpteenth time. "The moment I say my name to guys, it's like, they shut off the flirting and they turn on the 'Oh my gosh its the savior of the wizarding world'" Hermione snorts at this "and then the urge to date me is gone, and they're asking me all these questions and then they never call me again!"

"Methinks Harry" Ron cut in "that you might be subconsciously chasing them off!" His face was red and he was clearly drunk, but he went into Harry's psychoanalysis quite smoothly. "You probably give off an air of "I'm un-fuckable" so they automatically get that, you know! It's like thinking of fuckin' Gandhi, or worse, the Dalai Lama."

"Eurgh!" 

"Exactly! You need to sexualize yourself, Harry. Be sexual. Be human and not like...a god...or something. Be shaggable!" Ron finished.

"Ron is right, Harry. You don't really put out pheromones like a normal man your age should." Luna put in, and Harry contemplated the thought.

"How, though?"

Hermione snapped, a big smile on her face. 

"I've got it! So, in Muggle Affairs, I overheard someone talking about this online dating thing for gay men! All you have to do is make a profile and you can chat with men in your area even before meeting them! Here, give me your phone!"

Harry handed the phone to Hermione, but he watched as she went to the App Store and downloaded " _ **Grindr**_ "

"Alright, you need a profile picture, so let's get a picture of you." She turned the camera on Harry, who looked bewildered as she took the snap. 

"Brilliant! It's like a candid and you look sexy with the beard."

"Hermione! You never said that to me!" Ron said, shooting daggers at Harry with his eyes. Harry laughed, utterly drunk and excited over this Grindr thing that Hermione was setting him up on.

"Alright, Harry. You just need to fill out your profile. Write something interesting about yourself."

"Hmmm....well, I'm an Auror."

"Bo--ring!" Blaise said and snatched the phone from Hermione's grasp.

"I've the perfect bio for you, Harry. You'll get loads of dick with this!" Blaise typed up a storm, and then Harry got distracted by his next drink, and before he knew it, he was wasted.

 

 

\----

 

_****Ping Ping**** _

_****Ping Ping**** _

_****Ping Ping**** _

_****Ping Ping**** _

"Fuuuck me" Harry mumbled into his pillow, his head pounding like a drummer. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the canopy of his king bed.

As the haze of alcohol steady cleared, he tried to remember how he even got back home. Nope, no recollection.

**_**Ping, Ping**_ **

**_**Ping Ping**_ **

**_**Ping Ping**_ **

The noise was making his headache worse. Groaning and reaching blindly, he failed to find the culprit of the noisemaking.

_****Ping Ping**** _

_****Ping PIng***_ *

 

Harry leaned over the edge of his bed, locating his jeans, where he saw the LED light flashing in his back pocket alongside his wand

He grunted, reaching for both. 

**_**Ping Ping**_ **

**_**Ping Ping**_ **

He quickly cast a hangover charm, and then opened up his notifications as he put his glasses on.

 

_**Grindr** _

_**45 Messages!** _

He opened up the app, scanning the messages, all brand new. A few more coming in.

What the hell did Blaise write?

He quickly flipped to his profile, his eyes widening as he quickly read through. He groaned, knocking his head against his headboard. Fucking Blaise.

**My Profile**

**Recently divorced hairy, kinky young daddy dom top looking for little princess to spoil and fuck on the regular. I want a long term relationship, no hookups. I'm not picky but you must be cute and willing. Message me for more.**

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes through his messages, and finds someone to talk to.  
> Draco contemplates his life and tries to find joy in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All text in bold means that they are text conversations over the phone!

Harry was beyond livid as he quickly face timed Blaise, who, when he responded, was grinning ear to ear as he laid on Neville's chest. Jealousy roiled in his gut; he wished to have that so bad!

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Buongiorno!" He said enthusiastically.

"Blaise, I'm gonna fucking kill you. You arsehole!"

Zabini laughed heartily, and Neville smiled sheepishly. 

"Harry, what possessed you to allow Blaise to do your description? Lud, he's like the devil incarnate!"

Harry snorted. "And that means you're sleeping with the devil. Neville, I am not a kinky daddy!"

"Hmm, I beg to differ, Harry. You have a little sadistic streak-"

"Do Not!"

"Deep down and you tried it with Ginny--spoiling her and such, but it wasn't right? What you need is a little bottom princess. Now, don't interrupt Harry, Listen! You have nothing better to do for the entire week, so go on and have some chats with the lads on there, and see what's going on! It couldn't hurt?" Blaise asked.

Harry had to admit that his curiosity was piqued. His anger faded, and he managed a grumpy little grump.

"You're lucky you're so damn persuasive." He grumbled, and Blaise laughed again.

"How you think I got this straight as a pole man to be mine?!" He leaned in and placed a kiss on Neville's lips.

Harry groaned, not wanting to watch his friends lock lips again. "Right. Ok."

"Remember, Harry! Be confident and not boring." Blaise winked and cut the call off.

Harry snorted. Being not boring was easy for Blaise because he was just so...interesting.

Harry, on the other hand, was far from it; his life revolved around his job and nothing else--well maybe except for Godric and Kreacher and Teddy.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he took a deep breath and went into Grindr again, looking at all the messages.

Most were very descriptive and extremely lewd, so Harry deleted the ones he didn't feel,reading them out loud to himself and giggling because, well he wasn't that kinky. Not that he was against people doing their thing as consenting adults, but it just wasn't.....

" _ **@Cucxholden: Hey daddy, I wanna be spoiled. Whip me till I bleed...uh, no thanks. Next**_

_**@HitMeBabyOneMoreTime: Hi dad, I'm only 16 but...uh, next. Too young. Next.** _

He scrolled through a number of messages, complaining about how many 16 year olds there were on the site.

Until he came upon a pretty simple message, he was just about to skip over.

" _ **@Slyboy: Hi @BigDaddyHarry, I'm not sure what to say but I liked your profile and I would like to know more about being a princess. I do like being spoiled :)"**_

The smiley face caught him off-guard, and Harry clicked on Slyboy's profile to see more.

His profile was empty, save for a few pictures and his bio. He was a fit bloke, slim with strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had sensual lips and a long, elegant neck, which was covered by a black turtle neck against his tanned skin.

 **Age** :25

 **Height** : 175cm

 **Weight** : 58kg

 **Eye color** : Blue

 **Hair Color** : Blond

 **I'm looking for** : Not sure, mostly browsing

Harry liked his look.

So he decided, hey what the hell, and went back in to message the guy.

_**@BigDaddyHarry: Hi, to be honest I've not really had one before and I'm interested in trying it out. What's your name? I'm Harry?** _

_**@Slyguy: Hi Harry, my name is Draeke. So glad you messaged me.** _

_**@BIgDaddyHarry: Thanks for replying! And that's an interesting name. Are you on here often? I just made my profile last night haha** _

_**@Slyguy: I've been on here for some time, about a month or two, but it's been pretty boring until I found you;)** _

_**@BigDaddyHarry: I bet you say that to all the daddies, right** _

_**@Slyguy: No, Harry! Only you. So, what brings you here? I don't think you would have any problems getting boys. You look hot in your photo!** _

_**@BigDaddyHarry: You sure know how to boost a man's ego, love! Well, to be honest with you, I tend to be a little boring. And a little shy.** _

_**@Slyguy: Really?! You seem so confident in your photo, I wouldn't have guessed it. But I understand how you feel, as I have the same problem. I tend to distance myself from people, and also I'm still not really out of the closet with my family or friends.** _

_**@BigDaddyHarry: Oh, yeah that sucks! I actually didn't know I was gay until I'd married a girl and** **found out she cheated on me, and I wasn't even upset over it. Mind if I ask why you haven't come out yet?**_

_**@Slyguy:*laughing emoji* really, Harry! That's one way of figuring out your sexuality, I guess. I haven't married before, but my family is very strict and rigid with their customs and beliefs. I am required to marry a girl and produce and heir, and I can't do that if I'm gay.** _

_**@BigDaddyHarry: I can't imagine having to go through that! My family was very supportive of me when I did come out. I'm still very good friends with my ex-wife as well. Are you sure they would be against it?** _

A pause, as Harry waited for a response from Draeke.

He honestly didn't know why he was pouring his heart out to a stranger who he hadn't even met, but he felt somewhat....comfortable and at ease, even more than he did with his friends. It was nice.

_**@Slyboy:I am so sure, Harry. I've heard them speak unfavorably against a few gay and out acquaintances and I know they would disown me if I told them.** _

_**@BigDaddyHarry: And you don't want that. Not to be rude or anything, but if they don't support you no matter what, then wouldn't you want to be rid of them?** _

_**@Slyboy: it's not that simple, Harry. Can we talk about something else?** _

 

Harry grinned, despite the less than smooth topic change, he continued the conversation with Draeke, well into the morning and afternoon until his stomach protested. 

To which he quickly grabbed a bite to eat, and then proceeded to chat with the lad for the entirety of the day.

 

\----

 

Draco Malfoy was, to put it simply, smitten.

With fucking Harry Potter of all blokes.

But Harry had always been fine, though. A handsome, brave and brazen young man; any guy was lucky to have him!

Draco had crushed on him in the entirety of their eighth year at Hogwarts, especially when Harry had shot up like a root, getting taller and more muscular with the extra quidditch games and such. And the women had been on him like butter on toast, and Draco could only dream to even touch the hem of the man's cloak. He was forever surrounded by people, be it his best friends or his girlfriend at the time who eventually became his wife.

Draco sighed. Well, that had been a pipe dream, of course. He'd even gone to Harry and Ginevra's wedding as Blaise's guest,watched as the man of his (incumbent) dreams married a woman. He'd looked utterly dashing then, his hair slicked back and he had even worn contacts so those ridiculously green eyes had shone like a beacon in the wedding hall.

It was that night that Draco had decided to throw his ridiculous fantasy out of the door, even as he drank himself silly and danced with the man on his wedding day; Ginny had glared at him on that note.

And well, he had forgotten the whole thing and moved on; he was often in the company of the Potters due to his friend circle being in cohorts with them after the war. 

Harry was cordial, friendly even to him, and Draco had buried his feelings away to a point where he couldn't feel. Harry had been his first ever crush, so it hadn't been that easy.

He shifted as he sat in his bed, clicking through his mobile phone. Draco had gotten one after Blaise insisted they should, saying everyone in their group was getting one so they could "Facetime" so Draco had caved of course. 

He had mostly used the phone to text Blaise, and also video call Pansy and Luna whenever they weren't out doing something ridiculous like hunting for non-existent creatures. He would also go out to tea with Neville sometimes, and often meeting with Hermione to discuss some new potions topic or other, and Draco quite enjoyed those outings. 

His life had been ridiculously mundane since the war; he worked under his father's supervision, considering Lucius was not allowed to work anymore. 

His mother spent her days with Andromeda and her afternoons chasing after Teddy as he came from his new school; she was hardly ever home, and Draco couldn't blame her. The mansion was too big, too sad, too horrific for them now. 

But Lucius would never give it up. 'It's for your heir, Draco' he would imbibe, and Draco had to hold his tongue lest he mention the fact that he most likely would not produce an heir.

He was too afraid, though. Of losing the only family he had left, of losing his mother, even his shitty father, well, they were important to him. He knew coming out would not sit well with them. 

On top of that, Draco was the worst kind of gay that his father hated. The type he often sneered at, the ones who pranced around in crop tops and chokers and tight skinny jeans, and maybe wore heels sometimes. 

Draco was one of those, having discovered the allure of high heels years ago when he had snuck into his mother's clothes. 

He had them in his closet, 3 sets, one pair of black shiny red bottom stiletto heels, a set of 6 inch boots with spikes on the heels, and the most ridiculous ones of all, a pair of thigh high boots that were utterly sinful and so over the top that Draco had never even tried them on. They sat still in the box, untouched, although Draco had bought them months ago through the internet.

Muggles were quite useful with the internet, he thought. Most of his "secret" stash had been acquired online, and some in muggle shops where he had used polyjuice to not be recognized just in case.

It was his guilty pleasure, to shop for clothes he would only ever wear in the comfort of his room, doors locked and everything silenced. 

Draco wished he was more confident, more sure of himself to be able to be out and proud and wear whatever he wished; but he couldn't shake the fear and the shame of it all. His father would look at him like he was spawn of the most disgusting creature ever created. His mother would be utterly disappointed in him, and then boom, he would be out in the world, alone. None of his friends knew about his sexuality, not even nosey Blaise, and well, Draco had never known how to tell or when to tell it. Blaise was Bisexual and he had the best of both worlds(though everytime Draco said this, Blase would shake his head and tell him how wrong that was), but Draco was full on irrevocably and unequivocally gay as gander.

He sighed deeply, wallowing in self-pity, but also waiting for Harry to respond to his messages.

They had been texting back and forth for three days straight, and it came to a point that Draco could hardly even function until he got a response from the man.

He also felt guilty for deceiving him about his identity, but to be honest, Draco had never guessed that he would ever come upon Harry Potter on Grindr, for Merlin's sake!

He often used the site before to find hookups, then transforming himself using polyjuice potion to the man in the picture, who was in fact, his quite ridiculous Scandinavian Malfoy cousin Blake. The man often came around once a month to visit, exhibiting his outrageous mannerisms to his disapproving parents, and then proceeding to dump a bundle of his long, blond hair for Malfoy to use at his discretion. 

He was, in fact, the only person on the planet that knew of Malfoy's.....perversions. He also supported Draco fiercely and was always on his side, and Draco was thankful for him.

_**H: Hi love, good morning! I went out for a jog and just got back in.** _

Harry texted. Draco bit his lip, imagining Harry running, breathing hard and sweating, that ridiculously toned body of his in some tight running clothes. 

~~He was such a pervert.~~

But he couldn't stop himself when he texted back.

_**D:Oh, really? Can I see? ...** _

Draco's heart pounding hard as he waited, hoping he hadn't bungled it up already.

_**H: Cheeky boy you! *grinning emoji*** _

And then, Draco got his first ever thirst trap selfie from Harry Potter.

And he swore he died. 

Harry had aged like fine, fine, delicious wine. He had his top half of his body on display, totally shirtless, his muscled upper body so chiseled, Draco was sure you could grate cheese on his abs. A fine dusting of dark hair was over his well-defined pecs, and some dusky little nipples poking out. Draco swallowed, noting the sweat glistening on his skin, his arm outstretched and showing off some serious bicep muscles, a toned neck, and then that face. Now rugged and dusted with dark hair, his face was chiseled, his green eyes wide and clear behind those adorable glasses, and his hair matted to his forehead. 

Oh, Lords of Light and Darkness and everything in between, come take him away because Harry Potter should never be this sexy on top of being such a great human being! How was such possible.

Draco was too busy zooming in to respond, so Harry did

_**H: What do you think? You like or don't like?** _

He asked. Draco huffed. The man had to know just how sexy he was, right?!

_**D: I actually think you're really, really sexy. Like, get in my bed this instant.** _

_**H: Thanks, baby you're a flatterer huh?! *wink face emoji* What about you? Still in bed, I'm guessing?** _

Draco laughed.

_**D: How did you know?** _

_**H: Well, it's something a princess would be doing, I suppose. And you are one, right?** _

_**D:*blushing face* I want to be your princess** _

Draco spoke boldly this time, swallowing his fears. There was no way Harry would know anything, anyway! It was just sexting, right?

_**H: I wanna see how much of a princess you are, babe. Can you show me?** _

Draco gasped, and swallowed again, apprehension gripping him. Shit. What was he to do?! He hadn't brewed any polyjuice potion yet, so he couldn't change to Blake. And he hadn't taken any other selfies except the ones on his profile.

He chewed his lip, thinking. He really DID want to continue the whole thing with Harry, no matter how brief it was, but how could he pull this off without revealing his identity?!

 _ **H:....Draeke? Is it alright? You don't have to, if you don't want to. No pressure**_.

Harry responded, and Draco knew he meant it, because that's just how Harry was as a person.

Then the idea came to him.

_**D: Do you mind if I don't show my face? I'm a little shy about that.** _

_**H: Of course! Whatever makes you feel comfortable, love!** _

The apprehension eased, as Draco's mind raced with excitement, his body lurching off the bed and running into his closet. 

He cast a quick revealing spell, and his walking was transformed to show another room, where his "other" clothes hung neatly, still tagged and unworn.

Draco stroked one of his mesh crop tops excitedly, his mind reeling with possibilities and outfit choices. 

This would be so fun!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get into it.

Harry was a grown, adult, mature(he hoped) male who was more than familiar with both male and female anatomy. It took a lot to get him going, you know?

Well, or so he'd thought.

As he waited for Draeke's response, he shed his running shorts and sneakers, heading into the bathroom to shower. 

Harry had taken a chance and sent the guy he was talking to selfie of himself; he had been quite scared to do so, wondering if his selfies would suddenly be plastered all over the Daily Prophet for everyone to see, with some ridiculous headline like "The Boy who Lived, Desperate for Cock".

He smiled at the thought, turning the hot water on and waiting for it to get hot.

_****Ping Ping**** _

Now, Harry was not 'desperate' or a 'cock slut'(sometimes), but there was something about Draeke that just got his blood running quite hot. They had talked non-stop for days on end, just talking about life and love, and it felt as though they had already known each other for years. 

So Harry had taken a chance and sent that selfie of him, hoping the man liked what he saw. Harry was not a very vain person, but he kept fit and he knew his body was well-formed and muscular. He was sure of himself, but he also often felt self-conscious; it was a good balance.

Harry quickly wiped his hand dry before reaching for the phone, going into the app once more.

And

Holy.

Magical Balls.

Harry gasped, and stared.

Drake had sent a message, accompanied by three (jaw-dropping) pictures that made Harry instantly hard as he stood, naked in his bathroom.

His face was cut off in the first picture, but Harry saw a mesh crop top, laying tightly against pale, pale skin. He seemed to be laying on a bed, his broad shoulders outstretched to hold the camera. Rosy, pink little delicious nipples peeked out from the holes in the mesh, and Harry had the urge to lick his phone screen, to suck on those nubs and that ridiculously pale skin.

The mesh crop cinched high at his rib cage, showing off much more skin, a little diamond where a piercing sat on his navel, and a light dusting of blond hair, that Harry wished he could just eat up.

The second photo was a side profile, as he stood, showing off the tight tight black skinny jeans he wore, hugging close to the slim frame and some lovely thighs. And showing off a pert, tight little ass. Lord. And then, Harry spotted a bit of frill hanging out the side of the jeans, and his heart leaped in his throat.

He groaned out loud, scrolling to the third picture, where Draeke was sitting back on a bed, legs open and bent at the knee, showing off a pair of black heels, his torso leaning against the headboard, showing off a long neck and a pink leather choker pressed tightly against his Adam's apple. But the hottest thing about the picture, if Harry could even pick, was the fact that the jeans were now unbuttoned at his navel, the fly wide open and displaying a little slip of pink pantie.

_**D: This is my 'relaxing at home' outfit. You like, daddy?** _

"Oh, fuck!" Harry said, gasping as he leaned up against the shower door, his cock hard and leaking in his palm.

He slicked himself up, pulling back the skin to reveal his sensitive tip, which he squeezed, picturing that gorgeous tight little body right there with him. Harry would worship him from his head to his toes, lick every single bit of flesh before turning him around and feasting on that tight arse. Harry groaned as he thrust into his hand eagerly, his buttocks clenching in pleasure as he stared at Draeke's abdomen, soft and with a cute little belly, up to that broad torso and those damn nipples that Harry would pay millions to bite on. 

He quickly moved his hand before pausing to respond, taking a quick photo of his top half-a little lower to show that Harry was naked- but not quite showing his cock off. He would wait to do that when they were better acquainted.

_**H: Daddy likes very much, my princess. You're so fucking gorgeous, I wanna lick you everywhere.** _

_**D: Oh Daddy, are you naked down there? You're so sexy ;) I love your body too. What are you doing with your other hand?** _

_**H: I'm jerking myself off, thinking about touching you and kissing you everywhere. That little top would stay on because you look amazing in it.** _

_**D: You're so naughty, daddy! I like it. Tell me, do you like my underwear? I've got lace panties on under my jeans :)** _

Harry groaned, his grip tightening around his cock, and jerking himself faster as his hand slid up and down his slick length. He squeezed the head again like he liked, and then thrust hard into his hand, his body hot and aroused _ **.**_

_**H: I swear, love, you're going to make me come so hard if you keep talking like that.** _

_**D: I want you to come, thinking about me on my knees, sucking your big, fat cock in my mouth. You have a big cock, right daddy? You look like you do. Can I see?** _

Harry laughed, despite his arousal and paused to type out a quick response, the fantasy of Draeke on his knees before him, sucking him off to completion. Harry bet he could swallow his whole length and love being face fucked.

The thought made him quicken his movements, his hips thrusting harder into his palm.

_**H: Not yet, poppet. I have to see how good you can be for me, because bad boys don't get a treat ;)** _

_**D: I'll be so good for you, daddy I promise. I'm stroking my cock in my panties for you.** _

Another picture, this time of Draeke's hand squeezing his hard cock through his hot pink panties, a little patch of wetness blooming where his tip sat nestled in the frills of the panty.

It was all it took for Harry to spill in his hand, a long, guttural groan ripped from his throat as he made a mess on the bathroom floor, his hips thrusting frantically until he was spent.

"Bloody hell" Harry said, pausing to type something out quickly before he jumped into the shower.

_**H: You're such a naughty little princess, you made me come in my hand like a teenager.** _

_**D: Does that mean I pass? Can I be your princess?** _

_**H: Yes, sweetheart. I can be your daddy.** _

Harry found himself whistling randomly for the rest of the day, the memory of his princess's beauty embedded deep in his mind.

 

 

 

\-----

 

"Draco......Draco! Pay attention, please!" His father was saying as they finished up some forms for their trading business.

Draco wasn't presently participating, to his father's disapproval. 

His mind was a ways away, drifting in the bliss of being a princess. Of being Harry Potter's princess. The thought made him so ridiculously giddy, and excited. 

For the first time in his entire life, Draco had felt like his true self; wearing the mesh shirt and his pants and his heels...and his panties. It had been exhilarating, to don the clothes he had so been terrified of ever wearing, ripping off the tags and such.

Draco had looked hot; he knew he had a great figure, and his long legs made anything look pretty good, but it had been so validating, or so liberating to find that someone else enjoyed seeing Draco in such a state.

Harry's praise had given him a big head--literally and figuratively speaking-- and well, it was an ego boost. Draco had thrown all caution to wind after Harry had sent that daring photo, knowing it would have been hard to do for him. It had given him the courage to do the same.

The whole exchange had been ridiculously sexy, and Draco felt his cock stir in his pants, even as his father droned on about numbers and profits and dull things Draco had no interest in. When all he wanted to do was run back to his room and text Potter again; and maybe, try on a few more things.

It had been a week since their initial interaction, and Harry had regrettably had to go back to work, where he was unable to message until he was free. Draco, unfortunately, was not able to text with his father and his hawkeye in his vicinity.

Thus, Draco found himself missing Harry in the short 5 hours he hadn't texted him. He had to smile, though, at the morning photo Harry had sent, of him utterly naked in his bed, his sheets (barely) covering his prominent erection, with the caption "Wish you were here, princess. Have a good day at work!" 

Lord, Draco wanted so bad to be there, maybe suck on that big cock and have a bit of a morning romp before they both headed out to work. He would love to have that.

"Draco, pay attention! This is important if you want to continue running this business."

Draco huffed, annoyed.

"With all due respect, Father, I have no interest in this business at all! I want to be a Potions Master!"

"Enough of that nonsense, Draco. We have discussed this numerous times already! We are doing this to secure the future of the Malfoy line! Which YOU will carry on soon. My grandchildren should be left with a legacy fitting of their last name."

Draco snorted at that, and Lucius glared at his son.

"Enough dilly dallying, Draco. The clock is ticking for all of us. If you don't find a wife soon, I'll have your mother step in to find one for you."

Draco rolled his eyes at this and went back to work; there was no way in the hallows he was going to marry a woman, or worse, even attempt at reproduction! 

Now, if it was Harry Potter who were to, say breed him, then he would be more than happy to wed the man. Of course, his father would have an aneurysm even before that happened.

"Now, if you are now present, I want you to take the lead on the next auction. It will take place here at the manor, and this artifact is very important, and highly valuable. Draco, you MUST make sure the item is secure at all times. It's in the vault, an Authentic Hand crafted Salazar Slytherin cane. It's said to have held the man's wand, but that is mostly speculation. You will be leading the auction, and considering the value of the item, someone from the Ministry will be here to ensure all the regulations are adhered to. Understood?"

"Yes, father." 

"Good. Now, that's all for today. You can go."

"Alright. I'll be in my room."

"Not going out with.....with them?" Lucius said, his face contorting with contempt as he said the word 'them'. Draco knew immediately from his demeanor what he meant by 'them'. Ever since Blaise had come out, and snagged Neville, The Malfoy's seemed to have excommunicated the Zabini's, well except for Draco. 

Lucius Malfoy would never tolerate "sodomy" as he was wont to call it, his disregard for muggles much less prominent than that of his hatred for gays, evident in his choice of words.

Draco acted as nonchalant as he could, even though the words hurt him the most, his insides screaming "Father, your own son is a sodomite, and the worst kind there ever was!"

Not that he even said those words for real; he was too afraid.

"You mean my friends? Why can't you just use their names?"

"I will address them as I please, Draco. Just be careful around them. I don't want you getting any strange ideas from them."

 

Draco left upon hearing this, the words still hitting him hard like a barb to his heart. He didn't know why he still cared for his father, despite his extreme homophobic behavior. It was Draco's one failing, that he couldn't dare to hate his father despite all his wrongdoings. For the longest time, Lucius Malfoy had been his hero, his role model. But then, in the war, he had been reduced to this shell, a coward of a man that Draco barely recognized.

He could have hated Lucius for that, for putting him and his mother in direct line of danger, but he held nothing but sadness.

Draco sighed, heading up to his bedroom, quickly grabbing his phone and laying down on his bed. He quickly opened up the app, checking for any messages. 

_**8 Messages from BigDaddyHarry** _

Draco grinned, his heart starting to pound from excitement.

_**H: Princess, oh how much I miss you! I'm doing paperwork and all I can think of is you** _

_**H: I want to spoil you and love you and kiss you everywhere** _

_**H: You must be at work. Is daddy being too needy?** _

_**H: I wonder what you're up to right now? Are you in your special clothes? Or are you in a suit and robes? I think you'd look gorgeous in any of those** _

_**H: Hi honey, I'm ridiculously bored at work with all my paperwork and cases, and I miss talking with you. Hurry up and be done with work!** _

_**H: No, but seriously, am I being too needy? Daddy's princess is too busy for his daddy?** _

_**H: Do you want daddy to come over and get rid of whoever is making you so busy?** _

_**H: Princess, text me when you're free, I just got off work and going to the pub with friends. Kisses** _

 

Draco grinned, a warm fuzzy feeling settling in his chest as he read each message. Fucking adorable, Harry.

_**D: Hi daddy, oh, Princess has been so bad making daddy wait all day!** _

_**H: Oh, there you are! Yes, very bad, baby. I ought to teach you a lesson. What shall it be?** _

_**D: I'll do anything, daddy.** _

_**H: I'm going to be out tonight, but I have something for you.** _

 

Draco grinned as he read the remaining message; well, he was definitely going to enjoy his evening!

 

\-----

 

Harry had never visited a sex shop before, so one could imagine his inexperience, and also embarrassment at browsing without knowing a thing.

It seemed as though one of the clerks, a tall bearded man, noticed his apprehension, because he came to ask Harry for some help.

"Erm, well. I'm ah, looking for a...gift for my friend. Like...a sort of um, punishment?" He finished, turning the last word into a whisper.

Harry was new to this type of ...thing. He couldn't lie to himself, being a "kinky daddy" was appealing to him, mostly because Draeke was such a good princess. Perfect, even!

And so, Harry had debated maybe asking him over to his house, but the man was so apprehensive in terms of meeting in person, so Harry had gone and googled a few things, settling on a muggle shop not far from his home, that was called "Peng Pleasures".

The bearded man grinned, patting Harry on the back. "Oh, I can help you with that, actually. Right here" He lead Harry further into the dimly lit store, stopping at a single section.

"There's different things I could suggest, of course it depends on what your...friend is interested in! Physical pain like spanking or physical restraints, what do you need?"

"Uh, well...They're looking for something that the um,...the punishee can er, can kind of put on themselves?" Harry's face was beet red at the end of the sentence, but the bearded man took it in stride.

"Oh, perfect! I have two personal favorites that myself and my partner purchased and well, he loves it! So you have....this is a cock ring, which would be worn fashionably, or if you would like it for practical purposes, it tightens a little, which is really awesome if you're into orgasm denial. It's very easy to use, see you just open it up....like this....and then you close it up like that, and twist this little knob to tighten. There's instructions on how to do it if they need them."

Harry nodded, liking the idea immensely. He picked out a hot pink one that matched the color of Draeke's panties.

"And then, we have this remote-powered pleasure knob. So, what this does is stimulate the prostate using vibration power. It ranges between 1 and 8, with 8 being the strongest vibrations. So the cool thing about this little thing is if it's inserted into your partner, you can control it through an app, so no matter where you are, The North Pole or Timbuktu, you could get this little thing going. It's pretty nifty. My partner loves the combination of the cock ring and the knob. What d'you think?"

"I like it. Can I get the hot pink one as well? Princess would like that very much. And that will be all for me. Thanks for your help."

"My pleasure, sir!" He said as Harry headed to the checkout area.

He quickly paid, asking the clerk to gift wrap the items and keep them for someone named Draeke to pick them up later. The clerk happily assisted Harry with some paper where he jotted down a short note, and just as he was heading out the door, the bearded man came and stopped Harry.

"For your...friend. THis really helped me out when my partner and I started our relationship. Hope it helps!"

He handed Harry a brown parcel that felt like a book, which was most likely inappropriate, so Harry quickly strode back home before ripping it open to see what it was:

"How to treat your princess with care and devotion: A Dom/Sub guide for beginners"

Realizing that he must have mentioned 'princess' at some point, Harry's face had never been redder than at that moment.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets brave, and Harry is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update taking forever! I'll be updating more frequently this coming week so look out for the next chapters!

Later that evening, following Harry's instructions, Draco found himself standing in front of a muggle sex shop. 

He took a deep breath, checking if anyone was around, before quickly ducking into the store. It was dimly lit, thankfully, and with his hood over his head, it was hard to recognize him.

He headed to the front desk, waiting for the clerk to be done with the customer before finally going over to him.

"Erm, excuse me. A...a friend of mine asked me to pick up a package from here?"

"Ah, yes! The gift." He ducked under the shelf before reappearing, a big smile on his face as he handed Draco an inconspicuous brown paper bag.

He thanked the man and left, quickly disapparating from a side street in excitement, unable to tamper his curiosity.

_***ping ping*** _

_**H: Did you get it yet? I'm at the pub now, boring without you love** _

Draco grinned as he walked up the stairs to the manor, quickly entering without announcing his arrival. He had no mood to talk with anyone at all, except for Harry, so he quickly sprinted down the long hallway, texting as he did so.

_**D: Yes, daddy I picked it up. On my way to my room to open it up!** _

_**H: Good. And you MUST do everything I tell you, understand?** _

_**D: And if I don't? ;)** _

"Draco! Darling! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been, dear?" His mother said, suddenly appearing like a ghost in front of him. She was frowning, her arms crossed as she tapped her heel clad foot impatiently.

Draco screeched to a halt, quickly throwing his phone in his pocket as it pinged continuously. He tried to hold the little brown shopping bag so that she wouldn't notice it. 

"Oh, I popped out for a bit just to walk around. It can be quite stuffy in here after some time." He feigned sadness, putting on a ruse his mother would sop up naturally.

Which she did, and Draco immediately felt bad about it.

Her face softened into a grim, sadness that always seemed to be there whenever she was home, or around his father.

"I know, darling....but I do have something--rather, someone, to show you! Come along!" She ushered him into the large drawing room, where a fire was lit and, to Draco's surprise, sat three people sipping tea and speaking with his father.

Three sets of blue eyes set on him as he strolled in, his father standing up with a big, fake benevolent smile on his face.

Shit. That was his father's 'I'm fucking up your life even more' smile. This would not be good.

"Draco, come on! I want to introduce you." 

The three dark haired strangers stood, one older man, graying at the temples along with an older woman, slim and tall, and a young woman between them, her willowy frame set rigid as that of a pureblood descendant was wont to with manners and presentation.

She was pristine in a green skirt suit and a cream colored silk shirt that Draco quite liked-he would totally wear that- and a set of quite ugly little slippers with a kitten heel. She was dressed like a forty year old, but judging from her handsome face, she was no more than Draco's age.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass of the honored Pureblood Greengrass family in the Sacred 28, Miss Astoria Greengrass, may I present you my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy of the Pureblood Malfoys, and the future heir to this estate."

Draco nearly rolled his eyes at this over exertion from his father, but he was polite, shook hands with everyone, even the blushing Greengrass girl. He wondered why in the world they would come visiting on a Friday evening; hadn't they better things to do?!

He had heard of the Greengrass', of course, and had most likely been in the same room with them for years due to the purebloods always wanting to hold exclusive balls and such. He vaguely remembered Pansy having a friend named Greengrass at Hogwarts, but he couldn't recall.

"A pleasure, young Mr. Malfoy! I say, you have your father's hair, but you look very much like your mother!" The Mr. Greengrass said, scratching his walrus-type mustache as he spoke.

Draco smiled. "Yes, I get that a lot." He said, following the crowd as they sat. Draco sat beside his mother on the settee, and for the most part ignored all the frippery and pleasantries they were throwing around, his mind totally lost on the fact that his phone kept vibrating in his pocket.

Merlin, he wanted so badly to see what Harry was saying! Why hadn't he used the servants stairways instead of foolishly running through the house!?

He gripped the little brown bag, placing it by his thigh, anxiously waiting for an opening when he could excuse himself.

"Draco is in charge of our auctions, now, aren't you?" His father spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. Draco smiled tightly.

"Yes, I will be coordinating the next auction in about two days."

"Oh, that is splendid, isn't it? I can imagine the young man to be quite brilliant! Why, Daphne sings your praises quite often, does she not, Astoria?"

Astoria smiled tightly, clearly uncomfortable as Draco was. "Er, yes. She always talked about you at Hogwarts."

Draco smiled, not remembering said Daphne. He would have to ask Pansy for more information.

"Yes, Draco received 5 out 5 Outstandings in his N.E.W.Ts at Hogwarts, despite all of that...hubbub of the previous year." His father said quite eagerly, and Draco had to snort at his use of 'hubbub' to describe his time as an active death eater.

This earned a glare from his mother.

"That is quite an achievement, Lucius, to say the least. Our Astoria only managed 3 Outstandings in her time at Hogwarts. Well, she is better suited as stay at home wife, of sorts, I think!" Mrs. Greengrass spoke in a rather bland tone.

Astoria rolled her eyes in a show of rebellion that had Draco snicker a little bit. Their eyes met, the mutual flare of amusement behind her gaze, and Draco decided he quite liked the chit already.

"That's excellent. Wonderful to hear."

Draco tuned out the rest of the conversation, his mind wandering back to Harry Potter and his ridiculously fit body. How in the world, was it possible for someone to be so bloody fit, and also a nice person to boot?! Harry was all of those things, and oh how he wished he could experience him first hand as a daddy, as a partner, as a friend, as a boyfriend, because Harry seemed like the type of boyfriend who would be hopelessly devoted to his partner. And Draco was quite starved of attention; Harry seemed like he could gladly give it.

He sighed; who was he kidding, really. Draco was to scared--too ashamed of himself to even think of being with Harry for real-- let alone just meeting him. The man would be livid if he ever found out it was Draco Malfoy not Draeke, not some hot blonde Scandinavian twink who could blow his brains out with amazing sex. Not Draco Malfoy, death eater extraordinaire and son of a homophobe and Voldemort's right hand servant. 

Finally, the Greengrass clan stood and exchanged goodbye pleasantries, Draco eagerly bidding them goodbye as they floo'd off home.

He breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed his little package and tried to exit as his parents were preoccupied.

"Draco, darling, one moment please. Your father must speak to you." Narcissa said, steering him back into the room. Draco tried not to complain, lest he was made to look suspicious.

"Father."

"What do you think of the Greengrasses?"

"They seem nice enough." Draco shrugged, wondering why in the hell his father was asking this; he never cared whether Draco liked his snobby old friends.

"Good. And the girl?"

"Nice enough, I suppose. What's this about?"

His father smiled that smile again, the 'fucking up your life even more' smile and Draco swallowed. Shit.

"We came to an agreement this afternoon, for your betrothal to the girl. You are to be wed in about 2 months, son."

The words sent Draco reeling, and he gasped, turning to sit down in a chair that Mrs. Greengrass had just vacated, the sweet and sickly stench of her perfume permeating around him like a cloud. 

Betrothed.

Fucking married.

2 months!

Draco could only stare blankly ahead, his mind in shock.

"Darling? Are you alright?" His mother ventured to ask. His father looked displeased at his reaction, but he didn't care. All he could picture was Harry's face swimming through his head, and nothing more.

"He is being dramatic. I told you just this afternoon that we would pick someone for you, seeing as you haven't done so yourself."

"But father! An arranged marriage?! Its not the 15th century for Merlin's sake!"

"Arranged marriages are a privilege as a pureblood, and as the last male heir of our family. You should be proudly taking this responsibility on as a Malfoy--"

"For fuck's sake, father. Enough with the pureblood bullshit!"

"Draco! Watch your tongue, young man!"

"Sorry, mother."

"So help me Salazar, you WILL marry that girl."

"Or what?"

"Or I will cut you off completely, and you will never see us again. You will be as an orphan, just like your little savior friend, Potter." Lucius spat the name out at the end, his disdain for the young man clear in his face as he spoke. 

Draco's anger rose at the mention of Harry, his feelings getting ahead of him as he stood, staring his father right in his face as he spoke.

"Harry Potter SAVED us, father. He SAVED you from going to Azkaban again, and you know it! Your measly little life would have been rotting away behind dementors if it weren't for him. Would it kill you to show some respect!"

With that, Draco turned, storming out of the room in sheer anger even as his mother called out for him.

 

\------

 

Harry was getting to be the most impatient bloke in the entire world, he supposed. He just couldn't wait for Draeke's responses, he was on edge, even as he sipped his butterbeer--which he regretted ordering because it reminded him so much of high school--and half-listened to the loud debate that Hermione and Blaise seemed to be having over some strange new development that Harry didn't care for.

"Right fun they are, the pair of them!" Neville said to him over the din of the music, in their usual little table at their favorite pub.

Harry snorted in amusement. "Any clue what they're on about now?"

"Beats me, mate! I'm too stupid to even guess it!" He said, and they shared a laugh. Ron joined them, complaining about how the bartender was considerably mean to him each time he went to order a drink.

"Maybe she likes you!" Luna Lovegood put in beside him, her hand permanently stuck in Pansy Parkinson's thick dark hair, even as she spoke to Seamus and Dean across from her.

"That's cos Ron's a cheapskate with the tips!" Neville said and Ron blushed deeply.

"I've got two kids to raise, mate! Can't be leaving bloody galleons for a tip when buying drinks."

"You buy five drinks at a time, Ron!"

 

Harry's phone finally pinged in his pocket, and in his excitement, he excused himself for more privacy, heading to the bathroom and locking himself in a stall.

He sat down on the toilet seat before finally opening up his messages, his previously sent ones finally being shown as read.

_**H: Let me know when you open it.** _

_**H: Did you open it? What you think?** _

_**H: I'm having a butterbeer, but wishing you were here** _

_**H: That was corny.** _

_**H: Was the gift too much, love? It's alright if you won't use them, you can just throw them away** _

_**H: Princess?** _

_**H: Are you alright, love? Let me know if you're ok** _

_**D: Hi, daddy. I'm sorry, I just had a big fight with my father. Can I open up my gift later? I feel shitty** _

_**H: Of course, darling! Do you want to talk about it?** _

_**.....** _

_**D: Is that ok? Can I vent to you?** _

_**H: Of course! You must know that I like you not just sex-wise, love** _

_**D: Oh, daddy, you're such a sweetheart.** _

_**H: Only for my princess.** _

_**.....** _

_**D: Can I call you...? Like talk for real? Outside of this silly app?** _

_**H: Of course you can! My phone number: ***-**-****** _

_**D: Calling you now** _

 

Harry's heart was pounding in his ears, suddenly totally nervous about a bloody phone call. He honestly had never expected Draeke to go one step further like this, but now it was happening, he was ecstatic.

He quickly cleared his throat, practiced his tone of voice with a little "oh" sounds, "a,e,i,o,u" a few times, and he almost dropped his phone as it started to buzz, the number coming up as "unknown" on the caller i.d.

He took a deep breath and hit the green button.

 

"Hello."

"Hi, Harry." A breathy, deep, masculine voice spoke, lightly as if whispering, and Harry's heart stuck in his throat, amazed at just how sexy the man sounded. How lovely this man sounded, just by saying his name.

"Hi, love. Thanks for calling me....you don't know just how happy you've made me." He said, and Harry could feel himself grinning from ear to ear, as he picked off some lint from his jeans.

Draeke laughed, a light, breathy little puff that made Harry blush deeply. How in the world had he gotten so smitten by this man so quickly?!

"You've made my day much happier actually....I just had the big argument with my father this evening."

"Oh, that's terrible, love. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry listened intently about how his father had invited some family friends over and then announced Draco's betrothal to their daughter, explaining the fight in details.

Harry's heart sank, sadness in the man's voice making his stomach clench with apprehension.

"I'm sorry, love. That you have to go through all of that."

"Yeah, me too, Harry. I don't want to lose my family, but I really don't want to marry that girl! She seems very nice, but I just....I can't! I'm way too gay..." 

Harry laughed at this, and Draeke laughed a little, the cheeriness of his voice returning a little.

"And besides, you have someone you're seeing, right? Well, not seeing technically but-"

"Yes, I do have someone I'm seeing. A handsome, dark haired, green eyed, fit daddy."

"Right, and this daddy doesn't like to share very much."

Draeke laughed. "Of course, my greedy, greedy needy daddy."

Harry laughed, and they talked on for the rest of the evening, Harry ignoring everyone who came banging at the door to open up.

They talked until Harry's right ear grew numb, and he had to switch ears. The soothing, deep tones of Draeke's voice was like a salve on a burn, or like cool water to a parched throat.

Harry could see himself falling asleep with that voice in his ear, the man cuddled in his arms, and himself blissfully happy.

Harry Potter was falling in love.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get more acquainted with each other.

Harry Potter was an addiction.

Draco sighed as he literally reached for his phone as he woke up, found it dead and in need of charging due to the fact that he had spent the entirety of his Friday night on the phone with the man.

Talking intimately with Harry had been something Draco had never done with anyone else, and he had absolutely loved it. He was patient, kind, attentive, good at listening, and just so easy to talk to.

His voice was exactly the same as Draco remembered it, but with a gentle, cajoling tone that he had never used around Draco; it was so sweet and protective. Draco was addicted to the man.

He quickly cast a spell on his phone, making the battery fully charged in a second, before turning it on and anxiously waiting to see if Potter had messaged him. 

Their phone call had been totally random; Draco hadn't really thought about the repercussions of speaking to Harry over the phone, but he had been desperate to hear the man's voice after that exchange with his father.

Usually, he called Pansy or Blaise, but the thought of speaking with Harry had just been foremost in his mind.

He was glad that he did.

On cue, his phone buzzed with a new message from Harry.

_**H: Morning, my beautiful princess!** _

_***@BigDaddyHarry shared a photo with you*** _

And there he was, once again in his bed, looking utterly delicious, his hair disheveled, glasses off and his chiseled chest and arms on display, the fine dusting of dark hair and those yummy little brown nipples peaking out.

Draco's mouth watered. Merlin, this was what Pansy would call a "thirst trap" and, boy was Draco parched at that moment in time.

He grinned. Well two can play that game.

Quickly adjusting himself by unbuttoning his silk pajama shirt, throwing off his covers and pulling his trousers down a little to show off the slim lines of his hip bones, as well as that cheeky little diamond navel ring. He adjusted the shirt, angling it so that one little nipple showed--making sure his nipple piercing was visible.

Satisfied that his "thirst trap" was sufficiently slutty enough, he took one and sent it quickly, typing a little caption.

_**D: Morning, daddy. Woke up thinking of you, and wishing you were here in bed with me :(** _

_**H: Merlin, you're a fucking sight. Do you have a nipple piercing?!** _

_**D: Yes, on both nipples, daddy! Do you like them?** _

_**H: Fuck, yes. I'm already hard for you right now, babe.** _

_***@BigDaddyHarry shared a photo*** _

He was sitting up against his headboard, his muscled arm gripping at his hard length through the light blue sheets. Draco gasped, trying hard to zoom in and see the dick print much clearer. Salazar, the man clearly had a big dick.

Draco had never felt so damn thirsty in his entire life.

He laughed giddily, his body getting aroused as he remembered the little brown bag from the night before.

Jumping out of bed, he quickly typed a response and then opened up the bag, taking out a pink box with a note attached to it.

_**D: Oh, my word, daddy. I just woke up and you're making me so horny for you** _

He ripped open the box, and gasped as he saw the contents.

Draco was no newbie when it came to sex; he enjoyed casual sex every once in a while as well as a nice little tug here and there. Now, with this nifty little mobile phone, Draco discovered the internet, and the easy access to gay porn at his fingertips. It was very un-wizardly of him, but he had to admit, Muggles had some pretty novel ideas that the Wizarding world could benefit from.

That being said, Draco was very familiar with the contents of the box, and well, he couldn't be happier.

He had nothing lined up for his Saturday, so he decided what the hell, why not go ahead and be as slutty as he wanted to be. Harry would be more than happy to be his audience.

 

\------

 

Harry felt like a schoolboy with his little crush on his internet boyfriend. It was utterly ridiculous when you thought about it, but to him it felt so real and so right. 

Sure, he'd never met the man in real life, but within the two weeks they had bonded and talked and well, he felt like he knew the man even better than he had his wife and they'd been married what, six years?!?

 He sighed, debating whether to get out of bed or just sit and wait to speak with his princess. He woke up hard as a rock, the first thing in his mind none other than Draeke, and he had scrolled back to those delicious photos he took in that mesh shirt and those tight pants, and Harry had to stroke his cock, and send a photo hoping to get one back.

The man did not disappoint, the slender frame gilded by green silk pajamas that looked irresistible against his pale skin, a pink little nipple peaking out with something shiny poking out at the sides.

He groaned in arousal, throwing off the covers and hissing as cool air hit his cock, red and angry with the need to just shove it inside that tight little princess body.

_***@SlyD shared a photo*** _

"Bloody hell" Harry gasped, gripping his cock as it twitched, his eyes widening in pleasure as he stared at the new photo.

Draeke was sitting on his bed, his shirt open, the photo showing off some creamy, slightly muscled thighs, but Harry groaned as he saw the man's cock, long and hard, pressed against his abdomen with the tip leaking precum, a hand pressed against the shaft. The photo was well angled, enough for Harry to notice the hot pink band that was pressed snugly against his cock and balls.

"Ha-oh, shit!" Harry groaned, his hand moving over his own erection, slowly, feeling the pleasure pool from the tips of his hairs to the tips of his toes.

_**H: Darling, you are so fucking sexy. I want to suck on your cock until you're crying, and lick your balls. But you can't come until I say so, understand?** _

_**D: But daddy, I'm so so horny for you.** _

_**H: MY rules, love. You can't come until I say you do** _

_**D: Can I call you again? I want to come hearing your voice.** _

_**H: Hmm, you have to beg me a little more, love** _

_**D: Please, daddy? I want to hear your sexy voice telling me what to do. I want to hear you sound sexy and scary** _

_**H: Yes, I'd like that too** _

Harry thrust into his hand, eagerly waiting to hear that deep, breathy voice again, wondering just how delicious it would sound when aroused.

He didn't have to wait any longer, the unknown caller id flashing. Harry quickly picked up, and gasped as a long, sensual moan came through the speaker.

"Fuck, baby. You're so....so beautiful in those pictures. I can't get enough of you, love."

"Oh, daddy. Can I stroke myself? I'm so hard it hurts!" His voice was soft, thick with arousal and breathy as he gasped, Harry picturing his pink cock long and hard and twitching vigorously. How he would give to suck that little cock up and have that voice whimper and scream and moan his name.

Harry grinned lecherously, as he spread his precum, smearing it down his cock and tugging at it slowly, sensually, wanting to drag out the moment as much as he could. He wanted Draeke to enjoy it as much as he was enjoying.

"Use two fingers only, baby. I want you to stroke your cock with two fingers." He rasped, his voice getting deep and dark, and commanding. It was thrilling.

"Yes, daddy. I'm....uh, I need more." He said, his voice pleading.

"More what?"

"I wanna use my whole hand daddy, please? I wanna come hearing you talk to me. PLease, daddy?"

"Not yet, love. I want you to squirm until it hurts. I want you to scream my name."

"Oh, yes daddy!"

"Do you have that little thing I got you? Your punishment?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good, I want you to put some lube on it, and push it into your arse for me. Can you do that, poppet? Can it go into your tight little arse?"

"Y-yes, daddy! Anything for you!..." He moaned, and Harry paused as he heard some shuffling as Draeke positioned himself.

"I'm-I'm putting it in now, daddy."

"Good, my boy, do it slowly. Gently. Like I was there, putting it in you. Gods, I wish I could see you, looking so sexy and slutty for me!"

"I wish you were here, daddy!--" He choked up a moment, moans of being penetrated straining his deep voice and making it almost whiny.

"Did you do it, love?"

"Y'yes, daddy. It's inside of me!"

"How does it feel?" Harry gripped his cock at the base, Draeke's voice basically wrecking him. He placed the phone on the nightstand, switching to speaker as his now free hands came up to tug on his nipples, sharp stabs of pleasure increasing his experience as he pictured Draeke, spread eagle on his bed, that green silk shirt against his pale skin, the pink cock ring glinting at Harry. 

"It feels--feels alright. Not bad, I suppose."

Harry quickly grabbed his phone once again, going to the app that the sex shop worker had told him to download, "Remote O's" it was called, raging hot pink and nothing but a panel with some buttons.

Harry decided to start with the first button, which was "Gentle tingle".

"Oh!" Draeke gasped, then moaned, a little muffled.

"How's that? How does it feel?" 

"It feels....good. Like, tingly. H-how are you doing that?!" He gasped.

"Mmm, let's try this." Harry quickly pressed on the next setting, "Little Buzz".

Draeke moaned, and Harry could hear him shifting around. "Merlin! What is this sorcery!" He gasped, and Harry had to laugh despite his cock being red, angry and more than ready to come. BUt he wanted Draeke to go completely undone before he could even pleasure himself.

 

\----

 

Draco was a mess, for sure. He could see himself against the mirror that floated on his canopy, his legs spread wide as he held them up, naked from the hips down and his cock red and throbbing with each little buzz the thing in his arse made.

He swallowed, sweat trickling down his temple as his hips thrust into the air hungrily, looking for purchase, for anything to hump with fervor.

Then Harry was talking again, but it seems the buzzing switched to more of a zing, and Draco was lost, the murmur of Harry's voice carressing his body.

"Yes, baby! You like it? Does it feel good?"

Draco was incoherent at this point, desperation of his arousal making him whine in high pitch, embarrassing tones.

"P-please, daddy! I want to come so bad! I want to come!"

"Mmm, how about this?" He rasped darkly from the phone, and next Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the thing, that little pink thing in his arse was full on massaging him, the vibrations so strong, that Draco arched his back, making that evil little thing hit against his prostate almost violently.

"Ohhhhhh my word! Oh, fucking fuck! Harry!" He practically screamed, his hips rolling frantically in pleasure. His hands dug into the sheets, desperate to stroke his cock but still being able to follow Harry's command.

"That's right, poppet! That feel good for you? Do you want to come?"

"Yes! yes!" He gasped, his body convulsing as his cock leaked precum, dribbling down as it slapped against his belly eagerly, twitching with the pleasure of the prostate stimulation.

"Yes, what?"

"yes, daddy! I want to come!"

"Will you be a good boy for me?"

"I will! I won't be bad again, I promise daddy!"

"Good, love. I'm stroking myself, wondering just how you look right now."

"C'can I send you one more photo, daddy?"

"I'd love that."

A gasp from Harry had Draco grinning, he quickly leviosa'd his phone, taking it at an angle that cut off his face, but showed off his cock and the way the pink little device was pressed into his arse, the cock ring on display as well. Draco was sure he would appreciate it, he thought, as he pressed send.

A sharp gasp coming from the receiver as Harry viewed the photos.

"Merlin's beard, aren't you a sight!" He said, and gasped again in that sexy way he did, then let out a long, drawn out moan that Draco guessed meant he was coming.

"Oh, baby!" He whispered, and Draco got a message.

Quickly, he opened it up and the image attached to it made his body arch involuntarily, his cock pulsing angrily as he came, spurts of come staining his silk shirt as he let out quick gasps, the little thing still violently vibrating against his now sensitive prostate. It was so good, the way he almost screamed Harry's name, the way he felt the utterly gigantic waves of pleasure crash through him.

It was moments before he could even form  coherent word, his whole body tingling but spent, a twitch here and there as he came down from his orgasmic high. Oh, how he wished he could have Harry here to cuddle him and clean him up.

"Babe, you still there?" It was Harry, and Draeke cleared his throat, finding the ability to speak again.

"Yeah."

"Uh, that was...um, wow!" Harry stumbled on his words a bit, which made Draco smile happily.

"Yes, it was very wow, Harry."

"I'm glad you liked it. You looked...uh, really sexy in that photo, you know. Made me come."

"Oh, your photo Harry! I knew it! Knew you had a big cock. I have an eye for these things, you know!"

Harry laughed, and Draco shifted on his bed, his head on the pillows as he fished out the little pink thing and setting it on his night stand.

"How so?"

"It's always the really humble ones, you know. They don't overcompensate because they think they're normal, when in truth, their like....cockzilla!" Draco said, hoping to make Harry laugh with his outlandish thoughts.

It worked. Harry laughed hard, then proceeded to quiz Draco on just how many cocks had he witnessed in order to ascertain such a conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

The Malfoy auctions have always been an event to look forward to in Pureblood circles, mainly because it reeked of elitist extravagance, something that Draco's father thrived on in every facet of his life.

Draco was indifferent to the things, especially having to watch these spectacles and actively take part in "hosting", at the same time try not to be bored to death by the snooty purebloods and their slow, boring drawls where they talked and boasted in the most bored tones.

The auction often started out with 'hors d'oevres' served in the great hall, all the house elves clothed in their best livery for the evening, fitted robes with the Malfoy crest stitched grandly on the back in green. They wove through the growing throng, presenting the decadent and unnecessarily expensive food, escargot, cuisse de grenuilles, oysters au gratin, and a charcuterie board filled with various cuts of expensive meats and cheese.

Draco sighed, smiling and nodding tightly at a pair of old biddies who were giggling and smiling at him for no apparent reason. Quickly grabbing a glass of Champagne from one the elves, he wove through the crowd,pausing here and there to give his perfunctory greetings to people he recognized but did not care to remember their names. 

It was funny actually, that he had once even had the mentality of these people here; that they were so much better than others because of their 'purity'. The notion was ridiculous to him, and he was embarrassed by his old self, that he could be so shallow as to judge someone based off their birthrights.

Harry would never; he had always been someone to stand up for others regardless of who they were. His heart warmed, thinking of the man, and he smiled gently as he felt the buzz of his phone hidden snugly in a pocket under his robes. He couldn't pull it out here, and risk the general disapproval of the elites, considering how much they hated muggle-related things, no matter how convenient it was. But who cared about all of that foolishness; all he needed in his life was Harry Potter, forever. He was in love with the man, after all. 

Draco had never been in love before. It was a terrifying feeling, to be honest, the way he got butterflies fluttering around his gut whenever he thought of Harry, or the way he broke into a sweat just thinking of Harry in danger at work, this lightheadedness he often felt when he spoke to the man over the phone, whether it was just talking about his Thestral Godric, or complaining about Kreacher's usual antics, or even just talking about the weather. He felt a lump in his throat when Harry was sad about something, and whenever he had news to share, Harry was the first person he thought to share it with. It had to be love, he was sure of it.

"You look quite happy right now!" Someone said, and Draco turned to see who it was, his reminiscent smile dropping to a frown. There stood that girl he was to be married to, what was her name again? He couldn't recall.

"Good evening, Miss...."

"Greengrass. Call me Astoria. You do remember I visited your house before?" She asked, a little sardonically as she raised an eyebrow mockingly. Draco almost rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, of course I do. Forgive me, I am quite terrible when it comes to names. Astoria, you may call me Draco, seeing as we are expected to...er--"

"To be married, yes. I know that." She responded, her eyes sharp as she practically glared at Draco.

The stood in awkward silence for a little bit, and Malfoy cleared his throat.

"If- if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for the auction now."

"Oh, by all means!" She nodded, her hair not moving one bit in the almost ridiculous coiffure she had it in. She reminded him so much of a matronly old lady, even with the absurd robes she wore, a hideous pink tweed that reminded him so much of Dolores Umbridge. Poor girl didn't deserve such a horrid comparison, and Draco had to wonder who in the world was allowing her to leave the house in such terrible clothing!?

He quickly hurried off in the direction of the doors to exit the hall and maybe, possibly hide for the remainder of cocktail hour, maybe even bribe Gibby to bring him over some meat and cheese so he could wallow in self pity--and text Harry--while he waited for the auction hour to begin.

He quickly slid through the doors, looking left and right before hurriedly striding down the hall to his room on the other side of the manor.

Just as he rounded the corner, he found himself colliding into something--or someone he should suppose-- very solid and tall, and he felt himself falling backwards, flailing as he fell.

An "oommph" had accompanied their collision, and just as Draco registered his falling, he also registered a strong arm quickly wind around his waist, holding him tight as the hand splayed on his hip and stopping him from falling.

On reflex, Draco's hands went up, gripping some broad, muscled shoulders encased in a coarse robe, and he gasped as his whole body pressed up against the stranger.

Oh, and what a shocker that stranger was, with eyes as green as a forest, hair as dark as the night, and that scar that was so unique that nobody could mistake him for who he was.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here?!" Draco blurted out, his face turning red as he realized whose arms he had just fallen into.

\--------

Harry was in the last place he'd ever wanted to be on any day. It was better than having to take on another ridiculously long and tiring case, though, because Robards had allowed him to go straight home after the "Evening festivities" he had called them.

Once again, Harry had griped to himself the entire time as he headed over, electing to take Godric for a well-earned excursion, and he could feast on the Malfoys lush grass as much as he wanted.

However, he had completely forgotten about the fact that Malfoy-his Malfoy, the former bane of his existence, his arch nemesis, the man who he had almost killed a few times-- was also going to be present. The git was more tolerable since the war fiasco, and though Harry never saw him much except for once in a while at pub nights or his friends parties-- he could more or less call the man a friend of sorts.

Their sour relationship was a thing of the past, and the git was still a prick, but a tolerable one at that. A very, sexy prick, as a matter of fact. 

Harry was not blind- far from it, with his contacts in and all, he could see perfectly. And anyone could see what a hot piece of arse Draco Malfoy was-- but Harry couldn't go there; firstly, their animosity was definitely a thing of the past, secondly, Harry was more of a long term kind of man and having Lucius Malfoy as an in-law was not at all appealing to him. Lastly, Draco Malfoy was a straight man, and although he dreamed of straight men once in a while, well, that was a fantasy that would have to remain just that and nothing more.

Besides, he thought to himself as he rounded the corner to the ballroom, he had Draeke, and he wasn't going to ruin that by chasing fantasies. The thought of Draeke made him smile and his insides grew so warm and fuzzy, and he was so distracted that he hadn't noticed someone rounding the corner just as he did.

He was quick, as an Auror was meant to be, and the lithe, slender frame fit perfectly against him as he stopped the person from falling and hurting themselves.

The sweet scent of vanilla hit him first, and it drew him in as he inhaled, his body responding to the closeness.

Malfoy.

That scent was his signature, and Harry couldn't help but stare as the man gasped and practically yelled his name. His first name. Hmm.

His skin was as pale as always, perfect, not a blemish in sight, smooth and lily white, and his lips shone a soft pink, moisturized and looking utterly kissable as they formed an "o" shape. Harry couldn't not stare. His eyes were wide with surprise, those grey orbs bright and enticing, lined with eyelashes that fluttered in an unintentionally seductive way. His cheeks were dusted pink as his chest heaved against Harry's own.

Harry's eyes slid down to the long column of a neck, just as pristine, and as his adam's apple bobbed up and down, Harry had the urge to just bite and mark that neck until it was red and blotched and his.

"H-ha-Harry. What are you doing here?!"

He didn't miss the use of his first name, so intimately that it made his pulse jump, and also another excited part of his body.

Merlin. He was acting like a damned schoolboy in knickerbockers.

"Draco~" he paused, the name rolling off his tongue in the same way that Draeke often did. Interesting.

"Well?" despite still being held firmly in Harry's arms, he still had the ability to cock an arrogant, slim eyebrow, but the deep red flush of his cheeks and nose made it redundant.

He was adorable!

Harry cleared his throat, remembering his place and letting Drac--Malfoy--go.

"I'm head auror, Malfoy. We oversee all auctions of potentially harmful artifacts. Naturally the Ministry sent me over for this one."

"But Robards always comes for ours!"

"Shows how out of touch you are, Malfoy. Robards retired a while ago; he's vacationing in Europe last I heard. Anyway, enough with the chitchat, let's get onto it shall we?" He rubbed his hands together, looking left and right to see where the auction would take place.

That little smug curve of the lip that Draco loved to do when he had the upper hand- appeared, and Harry groaned internally.

"I take it you've never BEEN to a Sacred 28 Official Auction, have you, Potter?"

Harry grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he tried to side step Malfoy and head towards the drawing rooms. The last time he had been in Malfoy Manor had been on that fateful day that Drac--Malfoy! Had saved his life and poor Dobby had been a hero.

He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts; it wouldn't do to dwell on them when he was technically work.

"What does it matter? I've been to at least 15 regular wizard auctions." He shrugged, trying to shake off Malfoy by walking faster. But those long legs easily kept up with him as he continued.

"Not the same, Potter. Listen, the auction usually starts after the dinner."

"There's dinner?! Like, now?! It's 2 in the afternoon." Harry said, stopping to turn and look at Malfoy,who in turn bumped into Harry with his abrupt movement and then that intoxicating scent hit him twofold.

"Yes, Potter, dinner. But only AFTER Cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres, of course. Then, finish off with desert and a musical performance, and THEN drinks as the Auction commences. Mind you, you've got about 8 smaller items before we show our main event."

"So how long is this meant to take, then?" Harry furrowed his brow, clearly unhappy with this new development. Kingsley had allowed him to take off after the event very easily, the twat, so obviously he had known about the process the entire time.

Harry grunted, the irritation bubbling through his chest. All he'd wanted was a nice afternoon off where he could text his baby boy, relax and ignore the fact that he had to be at work the next day. His irritation must have been apparent, because Malfoy frowned, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Potter, just stick to me and you'll be alright. I spend most of my time at these events stupidly drunk, and I plan on doing just that once again."

"But aren't you the one leading the auction?"

"If I'm foxed, my father will be forced to step in. I have no interest in this business and he knows it; plus, me being pissed is the most irritating thing to him, which gives me a kind of thrill, you know?" He smiled, a gleeful expression as he clapped his hands together in excitement. It was adorable as fuck, and Harry smiled back eagerly.

"Alright, well I have to appraise the artifact, and I cannot be foxed for that."

"You can just do it now! Come on, I'll show it to you, we have our House Elves in charge of them, seeing as their magic is undetectable to wizards. Keeps them safe from any dark magic. Oh, and by the way!" He paused, turning to Harry, and with a swish of his wand, his auror jacket was transfigured into a sleek double breasted black suit, with a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie. 

"WHat u do that for?!"

"You don't want to get foxed in an auror's uniform, do you? Or are you itching to be plastered on the front of every newspaper again? The Boy who Lived, Boozed and Bamboozled while on Duty" would be a perfect title for that."

Harry guffawed. "Shut it, Malfoy, and lead me to the thing already."

"As you wish, Saviour."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco slips up, and Harry makes a pleasant discovery.

j

There was no other way to put it; Draco Malfoy was completely and utterly drunk. Harry was nothing but amused as he followed Draco, who decided it was completely fine to prance around and twirl through the crowd of people.

Hors d'oeuvres had lasted for about 3 hours, where Harry had stuffed himself silly with Escargot until the tall-haired girl following Draco around like tail politely told him that Escargot was snails. To which Draco had giggled and reminded Harry of the time that "the Weasel" had tried to get him to eat slugs, but ended up throwing them up instead.

Harry was sure he would vomit. Luckily one of the elves were steadily supplying the three with drinks, so he gulped down two fire whiskey shots, hoping it would burn those slugs in his stomach. Then they'd adjourned to dinner and Harry had almost dozed off through the six courses served. Then FINALLY, desert was served and the live orchestra played up some music. The party was in full swing at that point, with all the stuffed robes letting loose a little thanks to the large supply of alcohol. The dance floor opened up and people went down to do posh dances like the waltz and the foxtrot and Harry was sure he could never get his legs to work that way; he had trouble just dancing regularly.

Then Draco decided to disrupt the steady flow of the waltz by doing a solo prance in the middle of the dance floor, twirling quite beautifully, one arm in the air and the other curved into his navel like a ballerina on a jewelry box. Harry watched with pleasure as his form stood perfectly erect, spine slightly curved to show off those long, shapely legs encased in a charcoal suit pant, and then that pert little arse that poked out from underneath the lapels of his jacket.

There was something very familiar about that frame, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his companion's ramblings that he had barely been listening to. The girl, her name Astoria, was good company. Despite her quite interesting outfit, she was agreeable and quite funny, and Harry had come to find out that she and Draco were betrothed to be married, as arranged by their parents just recently. When she had mentioned this, Harry's heart had sank hard, and he remembered HIS Draeke being in the same situation as Draco.

"I've known him since Hogwarts, you know? You too, Potter. I was 2 grades behind you, but everyone knew who you were, and Malfoy too. But he has no idea who I am, I suppose. So I thought if we could hang around each other and get to know each other, but he keeps running away from me! You don't suppose he hates me?" Astoria asked, her eyes wide with sadness. Despite the warring feelings in his gut, he shook his head and patted her back.

"He doesn't hate you. I've known Malfoy just as long as I've known my best friends, and I can tell you that he can seem a little prattish at times, but he wouldn't hate you! He probably doesn't even know what to do, for the most part. I've never heard of him dating anyone."

Harry thought back to Hogwarts, trying to remember Draco being in a relationship during any of that time, and he couldn't recall a single one.

More drinks arrived for them, and he and Astoria downed the shots, and decided to join Draco as he pranced around on the dance floor, his father looking rather put out by the whole ordeal, especially as he had requested the live orchestra to play some Weird Sisters medley.

"I hope you're right. To be honest, Potter," she leaned into him, cupping her mouth as to keep the words she was saying quiet, "I'm actually a lesbian."

Harry, who had been sipping on another drink, suddenly felt it go up his nose as he coughed in surprise at her admission.

She grinned, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Yes, you heard right. I have no interest in blokes, to be frank. Dicks are really not my thing; I know they're yours, Potter and we can agree to disagree on that part."

Harry had to laugh at that despite his confusion. "So...if you like girls, then why are you...?"

"Getting married to a man? Potter, my family is a part of the Sacred 28. Their main goal in life is to keep the Greengrass blood as pure as can be, and the Malfoys are perfect for that. Easy fix, because they need an heir and two "great" houses united as one is something prestigious in our community. On top of that, my family is extremely homophobic and they would destroy me if I ever 'tainted' the bloodline in such a manner. My choices are limited."

Harry grunted, remembering how Draeke had told him the exact same thing, the reason why he was going through with the whole marriage thing.

"You could just disown them first, you know. They're not really your parents if they can't accept you for who you are, love." He said gently, and she patted his back fondly.

"If only it were that simple, Potter. It's hard for me to explain to someone who hasn't grown up in this environment. But imagine it as, this is the world you've known your whole life, and you have the potential to destroy it by saying two words. It's scary, and there's also a part of me that still feels...ashamed, I suppose, because I've heard throughout my entire life that like someone of the same sex is an abomination. It sticks with you, you know."

"I s'pose" He said.

Harry didn't want to think about that anymore, considering how much it mirrored Draeke's reasons as to why they were most likely never going to meet in real life. Harry had pleaded with him, to meet just once in secret far away, but Draeke was adamant not to. Harry was disappointed of course, considering how much he adored the man. He was sassy, snarky, rude, but also very sweet and considerate, not to mention sexy as fuck.

Harry's eyes darted to Draco, still prancing like a ballerina with so much glee. It hit him then, the resemblance to Draeke. His build as well as his character, and the fact that Harry found him so fucking sexy it almost hurt.

But then he'd always found Draco attractive, so maybe he had a type when it came to men? Harry remembered his own wedding day, when Draco had sauntered over in a pair of tight high-waisted dress trousers and his shirt tucked into the waistband, showing off the curve of that arse. He'd looked amazing and that ridiculous boy-crush had resurfaced even at his own wedding. Ginny had noticed, and gave him hell for a good 15 minutes before she got over it. And Harry had quickly put that notion to sleep with respect to his wife.

But now, at that moment, with all the fire whiskey sloshing around in his belly and the soft tingle of being tipsy making him more brave, Harry whipped out his cellphone, quickly typing out a text message to his Draeke before pocketing it.

 

_**H: Hi kitten, how are you? Missing you loads and loads** _

  
  


He looked back up at Draco, who seemed to have paused to reach into his trouser pocket and pull something out, which looked like his phone.

Huh.

 

He fiddled with it, and turned to look at Harry, who, using his gut feeling, quickly turned to look at Astoria as she continued to talk about her new affinity for playing muggle volleyball.

 

"....It's fascinating, really! No use of magic, just purely physical strength..."

 

_**D: Miss you too, daddy. Oh, sooo much. I’m working late unfortunately, and I’d like more than anything to hear your voice again.** _

Harry quickly pulled out his phone and typed up a quick response, turning slightly so that he could see Draco from the corner of his eye. Now, Harry may not have been the brightest bulb in the batch, but he was head auror for a reason. He was a master-level sleuth and when it came to noticing nuances in a mystery, there was no one better than him--well, maybe except for Hermione.

_**H: Good, because I miss your voice as well, I can’t wait to hear it later. Will you call me?** _

 

He watched as Malfoy once again pulled his phone out, fiddled with it and put it back, quickly checking to see if Harry was looking at him.

_**D: Yes, daddy. I have a new little dress I bought, that I'd love to show you later if you'd like** _

Harry swallowed, picturing none other than Draco--not Draeke, or whomever he was-- in a dress, a sleek little number that cupped his body in all the right places, with that black choker set against that pale, long neck, those long, sensuous legs that went on for days wrapped around his waist as he fucked him deep into the mattress. Harry should have known--there was nobody in the world with that perfect, pale smooth skin, dusted with silver hair and those legs that go on forever.

  _ **H: I'd more than LIKE, my darling.**_  

His cock filled, anticipation rising as he turned to stare at Draco, who was now turned, his back facing Harry.

 

There was one thing Harry could discern, and that was his gut telling him that his deduction was accurate.

 

So, trusting his gut, he set off to where Draco stood with his back to him as he typed another message.

_**H: I bet you look lovely in a suit, right now. Love to see you in it.** _

 

Harry was behind him in a second, looking over his shoulder to confirm what his gut had been telling him all day.

He watched as Draco typed out another message to someone saved as " ** _Daddy_** ",

and immediately then, Harry's phone pinged. Harry didn’t even reach for his phone then, as his questions were answered.

 

Draco whirred around to face him, and he gasped with shock as he realized that Harry was right behind him.

 

Harry smirked, glad that for once he had the upper hand with the man. Although he’d been duped by his former arch nemesis, he could only feel a sense of elation...and a deep, aching arousal towards Draco.

 

"Well, hello Draeke! Fancy meeting you here, innit?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Harry and Draco get heated.

Draco was tipsy, the light bubbles of the Brut filling him with a giddy awareness. He shouldn't have indulged in so much, but the fact that HE was there, with him in his HOME was overwhelming and also quite nerve wrecking.

Draco should have made something up to get Potter out of there, but seeing him so relaxed and easygoing as he chatted with Astoria made Draco's stomach flutter with joy; this was the closest he would ever get to the man, he thought, as he stood at his elbow, a little too close, but he didn't care.

Harry smelled lovely, like sandalwood and miur, like a forest. He was striking in the fitting suit that Draco had configured, and the fire whiskey he drank made his eyes shine in the light. His hair was slicked back for once, but  one little unruly strand flopped onto his face, giving him a sexy old American actor look; Draco was itching to reach out and smooth it back from his eyes, but he held his hands tight, grabbed more champagne and headed to the dance floor where music was being played.

His father was watching him disapprovingly, he could see him clearly, but he would not interfere unless Draco did something very embarrassing, which, to be honest, he wasn't against that evening. He felt like rebelling for once in his shoddy life.

Harry was giving him the courage to. So, in a manner very unlikely for his pristine countenance, Draco let loose. He twirled around to the classical music, his toes pointed and then he moved his body in a most effeminate way. Because that's what he was, and he had to admit to himself how much he enjoyed being so; was it bad? Was it shameful, as his father often said? Was it really so wrong to want to look cute and wear cute clothes, even though they were originally meant for women?

Would he ever have the courage to come out to the world and be proud, and not feel like a freak of nature if he walked around in high heels and crop tops? He knew what his father would say about it, but what of his mother? Would she really shun him if he did?

He was tired of the facade,tired of the tirade. He also wanted to see if Harry could accept him as Draco instead of Draeke?

He couldn't risk that, he thought, as he twirled once more, and his phone buzzed. He was beyond caring about any disapproval from the purebloods, so he whipped his phone out and read the messages.

As expected, it was from Harry. Draco quickly typed up a response, tucking the phone back in the pocket and looking to Harry to see if he noticed.

Thankfully, the man was listening intently to Astoria prattling on. 

Draco should never had let his guard down, and realized that Harry wasn't stupid. But the thought of him ever being caught never crossed his mind; why would Harry Potter ever think HIM, his former arch nemesis, as the man he was in love with?!

And then Harry had popped up right behind him, his breath fanning against his ear, and Draco could have moaned with want right there on the dance floor, if it hadn't been for the words that Harry had whispered to him.

He'd been found out.

Draco whirred around, facing the man with a smirk and a sadistic glint in those ridiculously green eyes.

"W-w, er, I don't know what you mean." Draco said, upturning his nose in that snooty way he knew Potter hated. But his face was starting to heat up as Harry stepped much closer to him, so that their noses were almost touching. 

"Yes, you do. You've been very naughty, haven't you, princess?"

"P-p-potter, I don't-"

"Hush, don't play coy with me darling. You've been toying with me all this time, haven't you? Laughing at me, poor old lonely Potter who is so desperate that he falls in love with a lie?"

Draco swallowed, trying to back away as the shame of his actions hit him.

"No, Harry, please let me explain! I didn't mean to--"

"I don't want your explanations, Malfoy." His tone was gruff, low as his eyes darkened considerably. Draco wasn't sure whether to be aroused or afraid, but the mixture of both was getting him hard as a rock and he resisted the urge to push up against the solid hunk of a man standing infront of him.

"Then what do you want?" He asked, searching his face.

"I want to punish you, love. For being such a bad princess."

Draco couldn't help the low, aroused moan from escaping, his body thrumming with anticipation at being punished by Harry. By his daddy.

"You do?"

Harry nodded. "I do. Now where's your room?" He asked, turning away and heading to the doors.

Panic flared through Draco as he realized what Harry meant. He wanted to punish Draco here?! IN the mansion?! While his father and all these purebloods were present?!

"W-wait! Potter!" He called, but the man was already by the doors, opening them hastily. He turned around, his eyes still dark with arousal, and Draco knew he couldn't miss such an opportunity.

No way, in a million years, was he going to miss a chance to be fucked by Harry Potter.

He quickly glanced around, noting his parents engaged in a conversation, before he wove through the crowd and out through the doors of the ballroom.

 

\-------

"Are you sure about this, Potter? Aren't you angry? Disgusted? Something?! I mean I've been lying about myself for some time now." Draco was saying for the umpteenth time just as he paused by a large brown door.

Harry nodded. No, he didn't care that Draco had lied; he felt relieved actually, that it had turned out to be someone that he knew and cared for. And was ridiculously attracted to, of course.

"Yes, Draco. I am sure. I'm not angry. But that doesn't mean you're getting out scot-free, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah alright." He said, opening the door as he rolled his eyes. 

Harry decided to channel his inner "alpha" as the guidebook had described when it came to a daddy/princess relationship. If he really wanted to show Draco how much he really didn't mind being tricked because it was HIM, then he had to do a good job as a daddy. He had to treat his baby right.

And so, gathering up all the strength and courage he could muster up, Harry took hold of the door, shoving Draco into the room and crowding him against the door once shut, his heart hammering in his chest. The thrill and anticipation of being with this man was so heady and arousing, Harry thought he would die of happiness in that moment.

He quickly cast a silencing charm and locked the room to stop any intruders.

Draco gasped as Harry's hand came to rest on his slim hip, gripping non too gently at the flesh of his side.

"You mean 'Yes, Daddy.'" Harry growled, lowering head to the side of Draco's neck where he'd been itching to bite. 

"Whatever. Get on with it then." He said impatiently, and Harry growled, grabbing his chin and looking down at him, those grey eyes swirling with challenge, his chest heaving. His hair was getting disheveled now, that pristine cowlick going undone. Harry had done that, made him look so. He wanted Malfoy to look utterly and completely ravished by the time he was done with him.

"You will address me correctly, understand?" He said gruffly and Malfoy grinned, pressing his whole body up against Harry's. Lud, if this was what the book meant when it discussed a 'scene', Harry was more than happy to continue. Malfoy's little streak of rebellion was enraging and arousing at the same time.

"Make me." He challenged, and Harry groaned, pulling Draco in closer and then unable to resist, he crushed his lips to those luscious pink ones, moist and soft and everything he dreamed of. 

It wasn't a gentle kiss, at all. Harry was greedy from the start, domineering as he licked at Draco's lips and then pressed his tongue into his mouth for an open mouth kiss. He was rock hard, and he gripped Draco's hips tight as he thrust his erection against his lover's own, rutting against him in arousal.

Malfoy whimpered, wrapping his arms around Harry as he pressed closer, his hips rocking forward hard, and he lifted one leg to hook around Harry's for a better angle. But Harry wanted to control the pace of the scene, and he quickly pulled back, leaving a frowning Draco standing alone.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his shoes off.

"Before we go any further with this, Draco, let's talk limits. We'll use the basic color code; Green means you're good, you like it, Yellow means go slow, easy and Red means stop. If it's too much for you, you tell me Red and I will stop, understand?"

Draco nodded eagerly, approaching Harry quickly. "Yeah, I understand."

"Not gonna say it, are you?" Harry challenged again, once the boundaries had been set. Draco smirked again. 

"LIke, I said, Make me..." He trailed off, but then yelped just as Harry reached for him quickly, and with strength Draco never thought him possible, Harry laid him down across his lap, his knees on the bed and his cock throbbing and trapped between Harry's thigh and his own abdomen.

He moaned and started to thrust his hips, the friction of Harry's thigh against his cock making his eyes roll back in pleasure.

"You ever been spanked, princess?" Harry asked as he yanked Draco's trousers down, ripping the fabric as it slid off his body in whisps of cloth. Next came his shirt in shreds, and then he was utterly naked, his arse up and bare for Harry to stare at and worship.

He had a lovely little bubble butt, pert and fleshy with two dimples on his back that Harry so desired to dip his tongue in. But he would save that for later, of course. He had other plans for the supple pale flesh that was lain before him like a feast.

"No, never."

"No, what poppet? Go on, say it!" He said harshly, and Draco shook his head before burying it in the covers of the bed.

Harry was quick with the first spank, a hard, sharp smack on his left cheek, and Harry marveled at the jiggle of flesh as it reddened quickly. Draco bruised easily due to his pale skin, and his arse already looked pink.

"What's your color, princess?" Harry demanded. 

"green"

"Good." He said, and landed two smacks on the other cheek, the loud sound of flesh against flesh echoing in the emptiness of the room. Draco gasped, a moan escaping his throat as his hips thrust his arse higher into the air. Harry chuckled.

"What a lovely little princess you are. So beautiful, and yet so so disobedient. Aren't you going to call me daddy yet?"

"No."

"So, be it." Harry landed more slaps, each harder than the other, until Draco's ass cheeks were an angry red. His hips were rolling frantically against his thighs, and Harry shifted his leg so that Draco couldn't get off yet. "I won't let you come until you say it."

Draco gasped and moaned, shifting his hips only to discover that his thrusting was futile. Harry conjured up some lubricant onto his fingers and smeared it on his lover's rim, pressing a finger into the wet heat. 

Itching to taste the flesh, he lowered his head, spreading the cheeks with his hands as he pressed in. It was a weird angle,  but Harry didn't care as he thrust his tongue against the ring of muscle, reveling in the mewls of delight coming from his lover. Harry had never been so turned on before, and the feeling was euphoric. Was this what D/s were all about? The high of a scene?! Draco was mewling as Harry pressed in further, his fingers joining in with his eager tongue as Draco pushed back, his mewls turning into loud gasps and pleas.

"Please, my god Harry! Oh, gods Yes! Ummmm! More! Please, I need more!"

"You have to say it!" Harry said as he added a third finger, and pressed insistently against Draco's prostate. He howled, his back arching with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum! I'm-" 

Harry withdrew his fingers and Draco moaned in frustration. "Your color, kitten?" He asked as he landed another smack to his arse. Draco moaned eagerly.

"Green! Oh so green! Get on with it, please!" He complained and Harry tisked.

"Now, now, that's no way to ask, is it?"

"PLEASE, HARRY!"

"No."

"Please......daddy!" He finally gave in, arousal making him eager, and Harry took him off his lap and onto the bed, flipping him over so that he could get his eye full of the man's beautiful, lithe body.

He was gorgeous, wide shoulders and all creamy, perfect, pale skin. Rosy pink nipples with a gleaming little piercing on each side. That adorable little belly Harry quite loved, his cock pink and flushed and begging to be stroked. And those long, long legs he adored. Utterly perfect.

Draco's cheeks were flushed red, his lips swollen and pink, and his perfect hair was now a mess. He looked absolutely delicious.

Harry quickly climbed onto the bed,unzipping his trousers and freeing his heavy cock, unable to wait as he placed a pillow underneath Draco's hips and spreading him wide open.

"You want my cock?"

"Yes, daddy. I want it so bad. Please." His voice was hoarse and needy and it made Harry's cock twitch.

"You don't come until I say so, understand?"

"Yes, daddy." He said, eagerly, licking his lips as he watched Harry's cock with interest.

 ----

If Draco had known what it would be like to be Harry's princess, then he would have catfished him ages.

The man was good at anything, and with the eager and energetic enthusiasm of a Gryffindor-THE Gryffindor, he should say-- Harry fucked Draco into oblivion.

Firstly, his cock was thick and veiny, curved in all the right ways as it stood, tan as his owner's skin, throbbing with wet eagerness as Harry stared down at Draco. He couldn't wait; he felt his arsehole clench in anticipation, the pleasure mounting as Harry took hold of his big cock and slapped it against his hole.

"Oh, lud!" Draco practically screamed, his cock dripping precome as he tried to wait patiently for his reward. And when it did  happen, well, like he said, Harry wasn't gentle or slow; he slid his cock in all the way, stretching Draco to fullness until his balls were nestled between his cheeks.

"Shit, baby. Your arse is eating my cock up....so fucking tight." He said, and Draco's hole pulsed with pleasure again, the fullness pulling him close to orgasm.

"Fuck, Daddy! Oh, YES." He said when Harry started to thrust, his hips moving fast and hard with each one, his thighs slapping against Draco's arse.

Harry hit his prostate spot-on, making him see stars as his body arched up, hips rolling eagerly as his body begged for more.

Then Harry's hands were everywhere, smacking his arse, running up and down his torso, and then he shifted on to his haunches leaning in to place a nipple in his mouth. The sharp twinge of pain and pleasure caught Draco off guard, and and he screamed, his body convulsing, in the process of cumming.

Unfortunately, Harry's hand was faster than him, and he gripped the base of Draco's cock in order to prevent him from coming.

Frustration and pleasure shot through him as Harry hammered his prostate each time, mercilessly, until the pleasure was too good, too sweet, too much for Draco. He felt tears welling up as the frustration almost overwhelmed him. He needed to come.

"Please, please daddy! I have to come! Yellow! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" He begged, almost sobbing, and thankfully Harry obliged, pausing to go slower. He leaned in, placing a gentle, soothing kiss to Draco's lips to calm him down, get him down from the edge. They stayed connected like that, and Harry removed his hand from Draco's cock.

"Go on, baby. Come for me." He commanded, and like magic(ironically), Draco shuddered, his whole body tensing up as he came hard, his cock squirting hard all over his abdomen and Harry's. His back arched and his hole pulsed against the fullness of Harry's cock and he gasped deeply when Harry grunted, coming hard inside of him and filling him up.

Draco had never had an orgasm so earth-shattering that he could hardly think anymore. His whole body grew lax and he could hardly think or move.

Harry was kind enough to clean Draco up before settling and scooping him up in his arms for a much-needed cuddle. He would think about the consequences later, but for that moment when his brain was mush and his body was stress-free, he decided to indulge in the strong, sure arms of Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get to know each other better. LUcius makes a dicovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia;

Once Draco had finally descended back to earth from the post-scene high he had experienced, reality came crashing down on him. Hard.

Fuck.

He was cuddled in Harry's arms as the man slept, snug as a bug against his muscular, hairy frame when Gibby, his own personal house elf popped into his room unannounced. The elf looked not a tad bit surprised at finding Draco in the arms of a man, let alone Harry Potter. That, however, did not stop Draco from turning a deep shade of red.

"Master Draco, forgive the interruption but your father asked me to find you. What shall I tell him?"

Gibby was HIS own elf, having found her and taken her under his wing about 4 years ago. She had been suffering at the hands of some pureblood family that treated her like the dirt beneath their shoes. He hadn't asked her to stay, but she'd stayed nonetheless, being loyal to a fault, but only to Malfoy. Draco knew Gibby disliked his father, just as much as the other elves did, because he mistreated them and punished them whenever he got the chance to. As a result, Draco had a confidant and a life long friend in the little fiesty elf.

"Tell him I'm not in the manor. And that Potter left as well."

"Well, sir, there is the matter of his Thestral grazing in the gardens." Gibby said, frowning at the window.

Draco sighed. Trust Potter to make a grand entrance on a Thestral for Merlin's sake!

"Can you fetch his house elf to come and get it? I don't want to wake the man."

"Of course, Master Draco! It would be my pleasure." 

With a "pop" she was gone.

Draco sighed once again, shifting and accio'ing his phone, trying to snuggle Potter as much as possible before he woke up and decided to never see him again. He expected as much. Harry deserved much better than him, much more than clandestine affairs and sneaking around,for that was all Draco could do at the moment.

His heart ached, however, at the thought of Harry ever being with someone else, having someone else as his princess. But it wasn't fair on him to be selfish and try to keep Harry to him when he was getting married to a woman.

But he didn't HAVE to get married. He could come out to his parents and be done with it, like Harry had said. 

But he was too scared to do that, and he hadn't reached a mental space that allowed him to accept himself as who he truly was; even though he found someone who did.

Draco sighed, shifting in Harry's embrace to watch him sleep deeply, his eyes closed and his handsome face relaxed. He had a little five-o-clock shadow growing, and Draco nuzzled his face, the whiskers tickling his sensitive skin. He was going to enjoy this night as much as physically possible, if he was really going to follow through with not being with Potter ever again.

His wandering hands trailed from his thick, unruly hair, tracing that famous scar, then his thick eyebrows, down his stubbly cheek. He caressed his neck and then trailed down to the coarse hairs on his chest, soft and warm as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Draco marveled at how one person could make him feel so happy and fulfilled just by fucking breathing. Because Harry did that to him.

Shit, he had it bad.

Green eyes fluttered open, registering the face a few inches away. 

"Hi, princess." He said, smiling. Draco's heart did some serious flip flopping as that gorgeous smile turned into a grin.

"Hi, daddy."

"You wore me out." Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek, then his jaw, and then finally to his mouth. It was gentle, slow and sweet and it made Draco's toes curl underneath the covers.

"I should be the one to say that, you know."

"How do you feel?" He asked, his brows scrunching in that adorable little worried face he often did.

"Sore."

"Sorry, darling. Would you like me to heal you?" He asked, pressing a hand to his red arse.

Draco blushed as he spoke. "No, please don't. I, ah...I want to remember how you feel for a few days." 

Harry grinned, pressing kisses all over his face. "You make me so happy, you know." He said it so contentedly, that Draco's chest squeezed with sadness. Best not to dwell on that.

An idea popped into his head at that moment, and his body filled with excitement once more.

"Hey, remember I told you I bought a new dress?" he said, wiggling out of Harry's tight embrace.

"Yes, I do."

"I want to show you. Would you like that?" Draco asked tentatively. Harry laughed, smile lines crinkling around his eyes and making him look ridiculously handsome.

"Does a niffler love gold?!" He said, sitting up in all his naked glory and laying against Draco's headboard as if he belonged there. 

Draco excitedly hopped out of bed, and ran into his closet, shutting the doors so Harry wouldn't see him get ready. 

Grabbing the delivered package, he ripped it open, pulling out the sexy little black number he'd found on the internet. It was simple, sleek and short of course, so Draco could pair it with his black knee length boots. He quickly donned a pair of red lace panties, then rolled on his stockings and decided to add a garter belt to hold the stockings up. 

The dress was made of velvet, with two thin spaghetti straps to hold it up. Because Draco was tall, and petite, dresses were often quite short on him, but he liked it that way honestly. He got to show off the lines of his garter and his long, long legs.

The dress fit like a glove on him, accentuating his bubble butt and the cinch of his waist. He added his favorite little half-moon choker, ran hands through his hair, and called up his mirror to check out the final look.

Draco concluded that he had never looked sexier, and Harry had no choice but to love this look.

 

\--

Harry waited patiently for Draco to come out, contented and relaxed as one could be. He hadn't slept that deep for a while, especially since he'd taken over as Head Auror. Cuddling with a bombshell helped, he supposed.

He couldn't help feeling ridiculously happy.

Draco opened the door, and strolled into the room, looking drop-dead gorgeous in this sleek number that did little to hide his slender frame, and he did this little pose where his hips jutted out and he then sauntered closer, stopping to turn around, his arse looking pheonomenal in that dress. And those BOOTS that Harry loved because they DID things to him that shoes really shouldn't.

Draco whipped his head around, his hands on his hips in a seductive little pose he'd only ever seen on the internet.

Harry was speechless, and he was sure he was drooling.

Then Draco smirked, then dropped something on the floor.

"Whoops!" He said coyly, and Harry laughed as he bent over, the arch of his back making him spread his legs wide as he bent over to pick whatever he'd dropped on the floor.

Harry got a full view of Draco's panties fit snuggly in between his arsecheeks and barely covering his ballsack.

He groaned, feeling his cock rise to the occasion once more. It was only natural. 

"Fuck, princess. You look....." He swallowed as Draco snapped back up, shimmying the dress down with false modesty.

He sauntered over to where Harry sat in his bed, his cock hard and rearing to go after that little demonstration.

An idea came to him, suddenly.

"Can I take pictures of you?" He asked hopefully. With that ridiculous false modesty, Draco batted his eyelashes before responding. "Oh, daddy, of course! Though I don't know why you'd want pictures of me in my pyjamas! I wear this to sleep." He said, and Harry laughed, reaching for his cellphone. 

Draco was preening under the attention, and Harry was more than happy to give it. He made sure to photograph every little pose that his princess did, loving the way Draco was so confident in his choice of clothing.

Harry knew he struggled with accepting himself as a man who liked to dress more femme than "normal" but that was an internal battle he had to fight for himself. All Harry could do was make sure he knew how much Harry loved him as who he really was, a high maintenance princess who wore what he wanted when he felt like and society's  rules be damned.

And so he took at least 100 photos that day, and he waited patiently as Malfoy went in to change into other outfits that he wanted to show Harry.

He loved all of them.

 

Finally, Draco settled on a pair of skinny jeans and cute little crop top that had the words "High Maintenance" scrawled on the front. 

He settled on Harry's lap, straddling him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I....I think we shouldn't see each other again, Harry."

"What?! Why?!"

"I've too much emotional baggage, and you know that. It would be unfair for me to hold onto you through all of it when you can find a perfectly normal man out there without all the...issues."

Harry frowned. "That's ridiculous! Draco, I love YOU. And everything about you, you know. Even the fact that you--what did you call it again? dogfish?"

"Catfish, Harry!" He laughed, and Harry smiled. 

"Right--you catfished me. Somehow I knew it was you. And I'm not giving you up, no matter what. Even if you choose to marry what's-her-name, I'll be right there with you." ANd Harry meant it. He didn't want to spend his life without a Draco in it, no matter what.

"I don't deserve you, and for the record, I love you too."

 

\------

Draco should NOT have let Harry talk him into sneaking out of his house for an entire week. He should have not been seduced by cajoling words and sweet nothings.

But, lo and behold, there he was in the middle of London, holding hands with Harry Potter and wearing a fucking crop top for the first time in public ever. 

They were in Soho, or "Gay central" as Harry had called it, and surprisingly, Draco did not feel out of place. There were guys (and girls and other genders) of all shapes and sizes in crop tops. Draco had marveled at a 6ft tall burly masculine person wearing a pink pin up dress.

"See?" Harry had said. "THIS is normal, Draco. People wearing what they want and being free to be who they are in the inside! THIS is what life is." He had said, and Draco had to force the tears back at that little speech.

How could he, after this, ever go back to being boring old, stuffy pompous pureblood Draco Malfoy?!

He could NEVER.

And so, he squeezed Harry's hand as they strolled down to their destination, a gender-neutral clothing store that Draco had been way too terrified to ever set foot in.

Of course, that voice niggling the back of his head never went away; the voice that told him he was disgusting and he was a disgrace to all Malfoy men. It was still there, only less vocal. He hoped one day that it could go away completely.

 

 

 ----

 

Harry had found it ridiculously hard to leave his bed the following day, especially since it was occupied by one sexy little blonde with no clothes on.

He'd had time to shower before work, but all of that had been disrupted when said bombshell decided to join him in the shower. A slippery, soapy Draco Malfoy was just, if not more, as sexy as a confident-in-a-dress Draco Malfoy. And the things he did with that mouth should be illegal.

Harry sighed deeply, reminiscing over the past week of coming home to a happy, relaxed boyfriend everyday. He was blissfully happy, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Draco's presence was felt all over the house; in-so-much that even his house elf had moved into the house and was becoming part of Harry's daily routine. It didn't hurt that Gibby seemed to be enamored by old Kreacher, which Harry didn't get, but well, to each his own he supposed.

Coming to work had been difficult, and he spent the entire day looking at the clock and waiting for the day to be over so that he could leave. Of course, he did work on his caseload everyday but it hardly left a dent in his pile.

When it was time to head home, he was quick, rushing down the hallway to the elevators just in case someone else came in and asked him for help with a case. He scrubbed his face as he made the elevator, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Draco about being Head Auror. 

His heart wasn't in it anymore, and he really disliked his job. He understood why Robards had been so miserable, honestly. "Harry, just quit. You obviously don't need the money. Or if you did, I'd take care of both of us, you know I've my own trust and its filled with coin."

Harry had laughed at that, but he had began to think about it; why waste time on a job that made him tired and miserable?! When he could spend his days with his lovely princess, or at least find something he enjoyed doing.

Headmistress McGonagoll had owled him earlier that day, citing that they were on the search for a potions teacher AND a DADA teacher as well, considering how everyone still thought both posts were cursed, it was hard to fill the positions. She had asked, if she knew anyone able and willing to fill in.

And the thought had stuck with him throughout the day.

 

\----

 

h

Lucius Malfoy was not happy at all.

Firstly, the world was turning into a scum bucket that he wished could never exist. Even in his elite circle of purebloods, the muggle ways were slowly creeping in, use of cellular phones and internet, and all those heathen devices that muggles used instead of magic.

Secondly, his wife was nowhere to be seen as usual. He suspected she was over at her sister's with that Werewolf offspring abomination of a nephew. She was never around anymore, and it was hard to keep her in check because she hardly ever spoke to him anymore, except for anything pertaining to his son.

And that led him to his third headache of the day. Draco had been missing from home for a week. The boy had just disappeared the night of the auction, leaving Lucius to deal with the auction by himself, and then he never came back! He had seen him gallivanting around with that Potter all evening, and to put insult to injury, he'd totally ignored his betrothed!

Draco had not returned home since, and Lucius was getting restless. His behavior at the event had not gone unnoticed by the Greengrasses, which had prompted the father of the girl to pay a visit to Lucius.

Which was now, his fourth headache of his day and of course his wife was nowhere to be seen.

"...which is why, Lucius, I am here to express my concern over your son's......er, preferences I should say..."

That caught his attention, for sure.

"What do you mean?"

Greengrass snorted rather uncouthly before continuing.

"Surely, Lucius, you did not miss that your son was quite foxed the night of the event. AND he left with that Potter, you know!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?! Speak plainly, as I do not understand."

The man cleared his throat.

"I know where you stand over such matters, Lucius, and it is why we have had such a great connection I think. But you must know....associating with THAT kind is a NO for us Greengrass."

"What KIND?! What are you talking about?!"

"If you keep up with the news, you know that Potter prattled on to the world some time back that he prefers the company of men, regardless of the fact that he WAS married to a pureblood woman. THAT would have led to some GREAT offspring I should add, but alas, Potter's....affinity...seemed to put off his wife, as it should!"

"And what's this got to do with my son!?"

"The fact that he was SEEN in muggle London HOLDING HANDS with the Potter boy, is what I'm getting at."

Lucius was speechless, the absurdity of the claim ringing through his ears. NO. IMPOSSIBLE. Not HIS son! Draco was the perfect boy!

"How dare through around such......disgusting accusations of my son!"

"They are not accusations, Lucius. They were seen on numerous occasions, holding hands and even..." he leaned in, a look of disgust on his face  "....kissing in public! Not to mention that your son's garb was also quite....questionable and not suitable for a son of the Sacred 28. Look, Malfoy, I was happy to become family with you, but had I known your son had such....peculiar tastes, I would have never agreed to it! Wouldn't want my heirs to be running around being abominations. I take my leave, and Lucius you must do something before it becomes the talk of the town!"

With a flourish, he was gone through the floo, leaving Lucius with a red face of fury and the 6th headache of the day.

There was NO way....no, not his son! Draco would NEVER disobey them! But then he remembered the way Potter was looking at Draco, the way Draco was always lingering by the man throughout the event. 

He stood abruptly, and stormed off in a thunder of robes, quickly making his way to Draco's room. It was locked of course, but he quickly cast a decloacking spell, and his son's door slid open. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but Lucius wasn't stupid, he cast another spell and heard a sound from the closet.

He swung the doors open, revealing the neat rows of his robes and suits, all pristine and demure. Relief flooded his veins, and he turned to leave when he noticed a slip of hot pink peeking out from one of the cabinet drawers.

Lucius swallowed heavily and slowly opened the little drawer, and what he found in there almost made him wretch.

The drawer was full of women's panties, frills and lace and all the most feminine pieces of fabric one could ever lay eyes on. Lucius had discovered his worst nightmare, that his own son, his own flesh and blood was a bloody faggot pansy.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was quite enjoying being the master of Grimmauld Place, if he could be honest with himself.

He spent the mornings waking up to the sweet, sweet kisses of Daddy as he was preparing to go to work. Of course, they would fool around a little, which made him late for work--not that he cared much about being late despite the Ministry giving him grief over it.

Harry would spend about 6 hours at work, all the while Draco pampered himself freely, taking hour long bubble baths, eating decadent breakfasts prepared by a very surprisingly cheerful Kreacher.

After, he would saunter into his new wardrobe, try on this frippery and that, his collection of beautifully tailored clothing growing thanks to Harry's loving to spoil his princess so much. Draco loved it all. He thrived in being the constant center of Daddy's attention and care. He was being absolutely spoiled.

Once he picked his outfit for the day, Draco would then head on down to the basement forest, where Godric grazed peacefully; he quite loved the big beast, who was so calm and docile. Gibby would join him there as well, and they would enjoy the lovely weather in the forest, the soft, chirping enchantment making it even better.

And then, Draco would wander around the house,redecorating things that Harry had neglected to. In his opinion, the house was ridiculously old-fashioned and considerably dark for his tastes.

Harry had given him the green light on redecorating the house, especially the numerous extra bedrooms that were quite hideous. Transfiguring century old furniture took some time, and a lot of energy, and by the time Draco had finished redecorating Regulus' old room into a sleek,modern bedroom with chic accents, he was sweaty and tired.

Honestly, the work gave him a distraction from all his other problems. He'd gone and run away from home. His father would have noticed by now; his mother, questionable as she was never home anyway. But his father was most likely livid, and he was, quite honestly, afraid of what he would do. Lucius Malfoy would go to the ends of the world to see to it that everything went his way, and his way only. That was the main reason Draco had resigned himself to marrying whats-her-name. It was only a matter of time before his father found out that he was shacking up with his most hated savior.

He shook his head, refusing to get that deep into things. He would cross that bridge when he got there. He'd been brave enough to leave with Harry, right? And walk around London with a crop top on? That time, he'd been brave because Harry was there. Draco felt safe with Harry, and he knew Harry was fine with him being himself, which had really bolstered his confidence. However, when Harry was not around, Draco's newfound confidence disappeared, and he reverted to his old, proper pureblood self with impeccable stuffy old robes. He didn't like it, but it was his fear; he couldn't get over the words, over the voice in his head that would tell him things like 'what a faggot you are' and 'how shameful'.

He let out a heavy sigh again, and shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. 

He heard the sound of the Floo, and his stomach fluttered in excitement. Daddy's home!

He quickly left the room, descending to the foyer where the fireplace was.

"Dad-" He stopped short, shock from laying eyes on the person in the foyer who was NOT Harry Potter. 

"What the fuck?!" It was the Weaslette; Harry's ex-wife, standing there with a look of shock on her face, obviously because she had just laid eyes on Draco Malfoy in her ex-husband's house, dressed in nothing but a silk bath robe that billowed around him. "Why are YOU here?!"She asked rudely, and narrowed her eyes.

Draco flushed at the embarrassing nature of this meeting. But despite his firsthand embarrassment, he squared his shoulders and remembered who the fuck he was.

"I should ask YOU the same." Draco said, in his usual bored tone. The Weaslette frowned, clearly displeased with his response.

"I came to check in on Harry, we haven't heard from him and we were worried." She said, crossing her arms and staring at Draco. 

He'd never liked the girl, mostly because she had commandeered Harry first, and Draco was still utterly jealous of the fact. But he could tell she was just being really nosy; how could someone who knew Harry's work schedule visit him when he wasn't ever around during the daytime?

"Who's 'we'? And Harry's doing well, actually. He's at work, as usual, and you know that as well as I do. You could have just owled him, or called him. So why are you here?"

"You didn't answer my question.What are you doing in my husband's house?" She asked, her stance turning almost territorial. Draco had to roll his eyes.

"You mean, ex-husband, Weaslette. He's not yours anymore. And if you must know, I live here now."

"Why?"

"Because Harry and I are seeing each other!" He said, finally tired of the run-around questions.

Ginny huffed, all the annoyance in her face suddenly disappearing. Huh.

"I should have guessed it was you. Harry hasn't really responded to my messages of late, so I thought something was wrong. I apologize for being so rash, Malfoy."

Draco was pleasantly surprised by this, so he huffed, rolled his eyes once more and smiled.

"Well, I apologize for being a little snarky with you, I suppose." He said, grudgingly. He could be petty, but he wasn't malicious. And the Weaslette was important to Harry, so he supposed he could be civil with her despite his jealousy.

The Weaslette laughed, her face open and friendly. "You suppose?! Well, Malfoy. I'm a guest. Aren't you going to offer me tea, or something? I'm not leaving just yet."

Draco sighed theatrically, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he led the way to the kitchen.

"I suppose I could offer you tea."

He led Ginny into the kitchen, the tea area set up in advance thanks to Kreacher's due dilligence. Draco wondered how the old elf just KNEW.

He set about making tea the muggle way, mostly to avoid having any old awkward conversation with his boyfriend's ex-wife. Unfortunately, the Weaslette was going to be her usual nosy self, and speak first.

"So, how long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked.

"About a month, really." He shrugged.

Ginny looked surprised. "And you're already living together?"

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" Draco whipped around, his irritation showing on his face. Ginny raised her hands up, as if to say 'whoa, Malfoy, relax' and smiled.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. As long as Harry's happy, that's what matters the most to me. He deserves to be happy."

To that, Draco smiled fondly and poured their tea.

"Yes, he does deserve to be happy."

\----

Harry came home to the sound of soft laughter coming from the kitchen, both voices extremely familiar but he couldn't believe that the two voices were actually laughing TOGETHER. 

He rounded the corner, stopped short at the sight in his own kitchen.

His ex-wife, and his princess were seated at the tiny tea table, teacups in hand as they giggled like schoolgirls at something that was evidently quite amusing.

"Wait, hold on, he did what?!"

"He got stung in the arse by a jellyfish! Poor guy has never gone into the ocean again!" Ginny said, and the two of them went into a fit of giggles once again.

Harry blushed, remembering that the incident of the Jellyfish had happened to him on their trip to Ibiza some years ago; it was the most embarrassing story of him that Ginny absolutely loved.

He cleared his throat loudly, and the giggling seized as they turned to where he stood.

"Harry!" Ginny rose, reaching out and enveloping him in a big hug. Harry couldn't help but grin as she did, the familiar smell of warmth and home still radiating from her. 

"Gin', good to see you. You look well; happy." He said, and he meant it. Ginny was glowing, and she looked happy and much healthier than she had looked when she was in Grimmauld with him. He didn't feel sad about it, though. Ginny deserved all the happiness she was getting.

She laughed, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink and her eyes dancing with a light; this was the old Ginny he remembered from Hogwarts with a spring in her step and the vitality that came with the flaming red hair. This was the Ginny he had fallen in love with at the time, and he was glad that she was back once more. The bit of guilt Harry had held for not being there for her eased a little.

"So do you, Harry. You have no bags under your eyes! That's wonderful." She said. Harry laughed, scratching his head.

"I've been sleeping much better these days." Which was true, especially since he'd been rushing home to see Draco, going to sleep at a good time after a long session of love-making.

Ginny went back to her seat as Harry approached his princess, who, as usual, looked nothing but regal as he sat perched in the chair. He had on one of those colorful silk robes that made him look utterly delicious. His hair was slightly longer now than before, the white blonde hair now against his shoulders. It made him look much softer in the face, and showed off his beautiful, angular face even more than before. 

It was ethereal how beautiful he was, honestly, and Harry had no choice but to stare, even as he pulled up a chair to join the little chat they were having.

"Having a gas at me, are you love?" He said as he reached for Draco's hand, placing a kiss on his palm and then on the pulse point on his wrist. 

Draco smiled cheekily, his cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Yes, Harry. Ginny's been filling me in with all the gory details of your marriage and how terrible of a husband you were."

"Oh, you haven't Gin!" He said, his face heating up once more. Harry could admit he wasn't the best husband; it was one of his biggest shortcomings in life.

Ginny waved him off dismissively, downing her tea in one motion.

She stood as she spoke. "Only joking, of course! You weren't a terrible husband. Just pretty clueless. Now, I have to go home now before Dean goes in search of me. Draco, it was a pleasure spending the afternoon with you. Harry? Walk me out?" She said, and Harry paused to place another kiss on Draco's hand before following Ginny out to the floo.

She turned to him before she left, a happy smile on her face. "I'm glad I came by; I would have never got to see you look so....happy and rested and content. He's good for you." She said.

Harry swallowed, emotion welling up inside of him, the love he had for Draco and the guilt he harbored over his and Ginny's relationship. Was it wrong of him to be so happy?

Ginny read him like a book, of course. "Stop, Harry. We just weren't meant to be, so stop being so guilty! Not everything is your fault and you can't fix everything. Just..." she put her hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile crossing her face "...just be happy, Harry. Be in love, and be present. That's how I want you to live from now on, understand?"

Harry nodded, the emotions choking him up a little. Ginny gave him a hearty slap to the back and then she was gone.

"She's gone?" Draco appeared, his robe swishing around him as he walked. Harry smiled, scooping him into his arms as he neared.

"Yeah, she is. How was your day, princess?" Harry asked, burying his face in the crook of that long, slender neck he just loved. He inhaled, the familiar scent of vanilla relaxing his body so easily. He was addicted to this man.

"Boring, daddy. I missed you so much." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing his body close as they hugged. 

"Missed you two, love. I'm here now, though. And you've been very naughty, haven't you? Laughing at your daddy with Ginny!" He said, and swatted Draco's arse non-to-gently, which made him yelp.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I was a bad princess, wasn't I?"

"Hmmm, yes. You need to be punished!" He said, and Draco gasped. Harry could feel his cock filling up with anticipation. 

"Are you going to spank me?" He said, and Harry groaned as Draco rolled his hips against his erection. He gripped Draco's hips, stopping his movements.

Harry grinned, planting a quick kiss to Draco's lips. "You'll see."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but DOM/SUB, Painplay SMUT in this chapter.

Draco was more than ready to be punished, he thought as he writhed on the bed, completely naked save for the fishnet stockings on his legs. His arms were tied to the headboard, in a pair of featherlined cuffs that sat gently against his skin.

He was ridiculously hard, his cock red and twitching as he waited for Harry to do something. He'd been waiting for some time, what felt like an hour, for Harry to move and touch him in anyway.

But he wouldn't and Draco's arousal mixed with frustration as he turned his head, watching a naked Harry in all his glory standing beside the bed and his hard cock in his hand as he stroked it. He leered at Draco, his eyes roaming up and down his body greedily as he jerked himself off.

"Fuck, princess.You're so sexy when you're horny, d'you know that? Makes me want to fuck you until you cry." He growled.

Aroused Harry voice was definitely one of his favorites, and if Draco could get any harder, he did. 

"Please, daddy. Please fuck me!" He begged, his body thrusting into the air, trying to get any friction on his aching cock.

"Only if you're good, baby. But you've been bad, teasing daddy, haven't you?" He said, and then his index finger was on Draco's pink nipple, gently flicking back and forth. Draco moaned, his body jerking at the touch. It was good-so good, but not nearly enough for him to get off.

"Please, daddy! I need more!"

"You want my cock, princess? Want it deep inside you?"

"Yes, oh Merlin, I do! Can I?"

The finger turned into a palm on his chest, wide and greedy as he caressed Draco's torso, his touch torture as he slowly slid down to Draco's stomach, but not lower.

"Fuck, Daddy. PLEASE. I'll be good, I'll be so good I promise!" Draco gasped, and the hand disappeared. He groaned, breaking into a sweat as the arousal mounted.

He watched Harry hungrily as he pulled out a glittery pink riding crop. Draco moaned, anticipation mounting as he watched Harry swing it around, before finally climbing onto his bed, and his cock thrust towards Draco's mouth.

"Suck me off." He growled, and Draco's cock twitched again, sensitive and anticipating the rough treatment. 

He licked his lips, grinning eagerly before he spoke, his voice higher than usual. "No, I don't want to." He responded, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Harry was quick with the response, a swift slap to Draco's face.

Lord Voldemort in a thong, he was so close to coming; all he needed was a little more from Harry.

But daddy was quick, and he could read Draco so well. Quickly he went into their little toy box, retrieving the pink cock ring that had been a gift when they'd first started their relationship.

Harry was swift; Draco protested, but he clamped it on quickly,making it tight enough that he couldn't come even if he wanted to.

"What color, love?" He asked.

"green, green, fucking green daddy! Now get over here and give me your cock!" He said, frustration getting the better of it.

Harry tsked loudly. "Giving your daddy orders, now are you? What a little trollop you are. You need to learn some respect." He said, and as he spoke, he brought down the riding crop onto one of Draco's trembling thighs.

And Draco wondered how in the hell he could enjoy being whipped, but his body thrummed with pleasure as Harry landed another smack on his other thigh, the skin turning red in a matter of seconds. 

He watched with wonder as Harry smacked him a few more times, his hips thrusting frantically into the air, his cock weeping. He felt that high, that glorious feeling that came with their Dom/sub scenes, and he gasped, his back arching as Harry's next smack landed on his cock.

It was all it took for him to come, the orgasm ripping through his body, and he let out a hoarse cry of pleasure, his hips twitching as his cock tried to release his come but failed.

"Fuck! Daddy!" He said, his body flushed and sweaty, his eyes rolling back as the orgasm curled his toes in sheer undiluted pleasure.

Harry waited for Draco to come down before he was back, grabbing a handful of blond hair and shoving his cock into Draco's mouth.

Fuck. Draco immediately grew hard again, his cock leaking once more as Harry practically used his mouth.

"Tap my thighs twice if it's too much." He said, and Draco nodded before Harry thrust into his mouth slowly, his cock filling his mouth.

Draco loved it when Harry got rough like this; he had specifically asked for this when they had set the boundaries of their relationship. Harry had worried, of course, not wanting to hurt Draco too much, but Draco was adamant enough that he had agreed to do it.

It had been hot as fuck for both of them. So Draco, eager to get everything he wanted, 'accidentally' scraped his teeth along the edge of Harry's cock, and he hissed.

The slap came as expected, and Draco moaned around his cock, near orgasm again. 

"No teeth, princess! Be good, darling." He growled out, and Draco swallowed his cock, bobbing his head eagerly.

He loved giving Harry blowjobs; watching him get undone was the sexiest thing ever. He was pure muscle, his abs tensing as he rolled his hips, his eyes wide and green as he stared down at Draco. Their eyes met, and the hand in his head tightened as his hips stuttered.

"Oh fuck, Draco! You're.....your mouth is sin! Gods! I'm going to come!" He said, and his cock stretched his mouth, Draco eagerly sucked him dry as he came, the moans coming from Daddy were so sexy.

Draco swallowed his come eagerly, watching Harry as he came and storing the memory for when he was jerking off in his bubble bath time.

Harry groaned, his face relaxed and calm as he turned to Draco's cock, taking the cock ring off. The feeling of his cock filling even more made Draco groan; he was so close to coming again, it didn't take much.

Harry's hot mouth descended on a nipple, and he sucked. Hard. And that was all it took for him to come, a long, drawn out mess as his body convulsed and Harry placed his mouth on his cock and Draco was sure he DIED and went to heaven, and he felt his soul leave his body because the pleasure was intense. He bucked into Harry's mouth, the wet heat milking his cock and he felt like he was coming for ages.

And then Harry was taking the handcuffs off, and Draco was exhausted, his body relaxed and languid and boneless as Harry cleaned him up before placing the covers over him and joining him in the center of the bed.

"My gods, daddy....I can't even think right now..." Draco said, his eyes drifting into sleep. Harry scooped him up in his arms, petting him gently and kissing his forehead.

"That was my intention, you know."

"Love you..." Draco said, and within moments he was asleep. He'd never been happier.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry it took ages!  
> Lots of smut!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope my writing has improved for you folks, I really want to develop my skills and all your feedback helps me a lot.

Their sweet, sweet week of bliss was suddenly cut short.

Draco had been outed on the Daily Prophet.

It had been a wonderful morning of cuddles and kisses from daddy, and Draco had decided to run a bath and spend hours in it after he'd left.

Then he'd heard Harry calling from the floo, after he had already left for work. Confused, Draco headed down to the foyer, just as Harry stepped into the house, a big frown on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. 

Harry was easy to read, and he knew something was terribly wrong, just by the man's shifty stance.

"What's the matter?"

"Darling, I have to show you something. I am so so sorry." He said, and Draco dreaded it as Harry finally showed him what he was holding.

It was the daily prophet. The picture was of him, at the private balcony of Grimmauld Place, being hugged by Harry--anyone with eyes could see it was him-- and Draco was in one of his silk robes looking quite disheveled. 

The headline was the crux of the whole thing.

"Wizarding World's Saviour Shacks Up with Estranged Effeminate Death Eater" in bold black, plastered above their picture as they kissed, then hugged.

The smaller print went into details, "secretly Gay Malfoy Heir Shirks Duties and Becomes Potter's Bed Warmer."

He could do nothing but laugh, the shock of it all outweighing his fear. Harry stepped forward, taking the paper from his hands.

"Hey....hey, it's ok, love. I've got you." He said, taking Draco in his arms.

Harry could say that, Draco surmised. Harry Potter had lived a fearless, unapologetic life, even when he'd come out to the world and said hey I'm a gay man. Nobody had batted an eyelid over him; because he was just as he was before, as the savior.

But for Draco, it was different. He was still coming to terms with not hating himself for liking more feminine things; or being a man who wore clothing that were typically made for women. He knew what people thought of men like that. He wasn't stupid. And the violence that they were often subjected to just because of this, honestly scared the shit out of Draco.

To top it off, he had finally made the decision to come out to all his close friends. He had planned for a relaxing evening with wine and games, and then finally be able to tell them the truth about him liking boys, and also being with Harry. He had mustered up the courage to text them, that same morning when he was feeling giddy and happy and well-loved.

But then this happens. Draco was outed before he could even get the chance to wrap around coming out to 4 people!

He took a deep breath, on the verge of tears, and then inhaled Harry's scent; the scent that reminded him of home. 

But the thought still remained in his head, that he would be known to the world as Harry Potter's sissy boyfriend.

A freak of nature. An abomination and a perversion. 

That feeling of self-disgust began to make its way back into his chest, that internal voice that told him he was a filthy little trollop came back.

And he could do nothing but listen to it.

\----------

Harry felt the crushing squeeze of guilt in his chest as he led Draco to the bathroom. He looked withdrawn, forlorn and just not himself. His face was pale and he was as quiet as a mouse, even when Harry tried to joke with him once or twice.

He knew how hard it had been for Draco to even muster up the courage to come here with him, knowing he could be discovered. And just as he was getting comfortable with who he really was, this happened.

It was all Harry's fault; the tabloids were still hot on his heels even after so long, and Draco suffered as a result. 

Harry had not experienced it before, but he knew being outed was one of the most hurtful things that could happen to someone. Coming out to friends and family was supposed to be something that they would have full control over, be it the place, the time, how they did it and who they did it to.

Draco had been robbed of that by Rita Skeeter and her cronies, and Harry was livid because of it.

He ran the bath, pouring in some of Draco's bath potions that made his skin practically glow with softness.

He was seated on the closed top of the toilet, his eyes elsewhere, his brow furrowed in concentration, and Harry's heart squeezed in his chest.

"Come on, love." He said, and Draco stripped, stepping into the tub and sinking in the water.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed a little, the heat of the tub making his cheeks pink. His hair flowed around him, and Harry had to wonder if he really had been so lucky to be with such a beautiful man.

"I'm sorry, love." He said, as the guilt wore him down even more. Draco turned to him, pensive and lucid, his silver eyes shining in the dim light of the bathroom.

"What for?"

"If I hadn't brought you here, I-"

"Harry," he said, placing a hand on Harry's own, and squeezing gently. "I chose to come here with you, knowing the risks. I did. And I know you're beating yourself up about this but it's not your fault. As a matter of fact, this is great because I don't have to go around saying "I'm a flaming gay" to everyone! They all know now." He said, with that false bravado of his that Harry could obviously see through it.

"I want you to know, though love, that you're beautiful and whatever those stupid reporters have to say will never reflect who you really are." Harry said, and he meant it. He was in love with this flamboyant, picky, prickly, prissy and genuinely loving man. He'd never felt such a love before, and Harry would do everything in his power to preserve it.

Draco leaned in to press a gentle, warm kiss on Harry's lips. "I don't deserve you, you know." He said fondly. 

Harry shook his head. "I don't deserve YOU."

"Join me in the tub, darling."

 

They soaked in together for a while, until their skin got all pruney. Harry washed Draco's hair gently, massaging his scalp to relax him, and Draco became like putty in his arms, finally relaxing.

"Fuck, daddy....your hands..." he moaned, pushing into Harry's fingers as they slowly massaged his head. 

Harry was finding it hard to concentrate with Draco's moans being so erotic. He hardened just as Draco let out another long, lustful moan, his hard cock nestled between Draco's back and his own stomach.

"Don't tease, baby. You're making me hard." He whispered in his ear, and Draco shivered, a pleasant feeling of arousal spreading over him.

"What if I want you to be hard, daddy? Will you be good to me? Will I get a reward?" He asked, turning those silver eyes onto Harry, his face nothing but innocent, ironically.

Harry laughed, planting a soft kiss to his jaw, and wrapping his hand possessively around Draco's neck. Draco gasped, leaning back into Harry's naked body, pressing as close as possible. Harry squeezed his lover's throat gently, and Draco moaned eagerly.

"Yes, princess. You've been so lovely, daddy's going to give you what you want. Do you like that?"

"Oh yes, very much daddy."

"Good." Harry said and nudged Draco off, standing and reaching for the towel.

He dried off Draco first, carefully caressing his lithe frame with the fluffy towel. Draco moaned urgently when Harry gently dried off his hard cock, straining already from the light touch of his hand.

"Come." Harry steered him into the bedroom, making him lay down in all his splendor, his hair spread out and his pale body supple and warm from the bath.

Harry took out Draco's lotion and slathered it on, climbing onto the bed where Draco lay patiently waiting for him.

He began the massage slowly, from the arch of his foot where he pressed gently, stroking the lotion in and worshiping the pale flesh in his hands. Draco moaned again, and the sound went straight to his cock, now throbbing and painfully hard. But he would wait, because he was going to take care of his princess first.

Harry moved to the other foot, giving it the same treatment, before slowly inching up his long, lean legs, smooth and soft to touch. Draco's skin was ridiculously soft and Harry could never get enough.

He took some more lotion, spreading the flower-scented cream all over, the way Draco did every morning after his bath. Harry loved to watch him get ready for the day; he had an unintentional sensuality with each movement and he could never get enough. His hands slid higher, onto those luscious thighs, and Harry couldn't help himself as he dipped his head, pressing those thighs against his head.

He inhaled the fresh, sweet scent of his lover, and his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his inner thighs.

Draco cried out, arching his back as his hand came to rest on his aching cock, stroking himself as Harry licked at the bite mark he'd left. Doing the same to the other thigh, he sunk his teeth in greedily, licking at the red flesh and moaning eagerly at the thought that no one else would ever do that to Draco except for him.

"Fuck, yes daddy!" Draco said, just as Harry's hands went up further, spreading the lotion in the dips of his hips, then upwards to his belly and pausing on the pink, rosy little nipples begging to be touched.

"You like this, baby? Like my hands on you?" He said, as he grabbed another handful of lotion and spread it all over. 

"Mmmmm, daddy I love it! Don't stop, please!" He moaned, and Harry obliged, watching his lover's face, pink and breathing heavily, eyes hooded with pleasure as he looked at Harry.

Daddy obliged him, flicking his nipples non-too-gently with his thumb, the lotion slicking up his skin and making it glisten in the light of the morning sun.

Harry continued his slow, sensuous exploration of Draco's body, pausing to place gentle kisses along his chest and neck, before sinking his teeth in the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

Draco cried out, the pain making his cock throb with arousal, his hips thrusting upwards to get any kind of friction. But Harry would not oblige him, as he hovered out of reach, before leaning down and licking on the bite.

"So delicious. I could eat you up." He growled, licking down his shoulder, then placing his mouth on a nipple. He unabashedly stared as Draco keened with pleasure, his body arching once again.

"Oh, my LUD!" He gasped as Harry shifted to the other nub, biting and licking as his hand rubbed the other non to gently. He wished he had two mouths so he could suck both of the pink little nipples at once, but judging by Draco's little gasps of pleasure, his thumb was still enough.

He watched Draco writhe, and moan and groan in pleasure, until his body couldn't take it. He watched Draco unravel with pleasure, his whole body flushed, pink and glistening and so fucking sexy.

And then he watched Draco coming hard, his face scrunched up in sheer pleasure as he released all over his stomach, some on Harry above him. The way his hips spasmed, his muscles twitched, and the ecstasy of an orgasm hit him hard. 

It was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen, and he vowed to himself, that he had to continue seeing that for the remainder of his life.

 

\---

Their friends were not very happy about having to learn about their relationship through the newspapers.

Ron and Hermione had barged in on them later that evening, just as Draco was spread out on Harry's lap, both of them naked save for the soft plush blanket covering them both as they watched television. 

Suffice it to say, that they didn't stay long. 

The rest of them had been more courteous enough to call them on the phone, and they spoke at length about how this whole thing had come about-- Draco having to embarrassingly tell the story of how he had cat-fished Harry, and Harry had been totally fine with him not being a tan, slightly muscular blonde man. 

Which had led Draco to wonder curiously.

"What is your type, then? In boys?" He asked, shifting to lay his head on the couch cushion, so he could look at Harry, who lay beside him.

He shrugged. "I don't really have one, honestly. Before you, I was married, remember?"

"Oh, but you must have been attracted to someone for you to know you're gay?"

"I s'pose you're right, darling. Well, to be honest, on my wedding day, I kind of fancied you. You looked really lovely in that little suit you wore. Charming."

Draco had to blush, remembering how he was practically fawning over Harry on his wedding. To think Harry fancied him too then, well, it was flattering.

"Well, I thought you were ridiculously sexy in your tux. I was rather sad you were married."

"Mmm, well, Ginny and I sort of jumped into it, to be honest. Everyone expected us to marry, and we did. Not that I didn't love her, of course. I still do, very much so. And I know she does, as well. But I don't think we knew that our love was more of a friendship love than--well, love love. You know? Like me and you?" He said, and stroked Draco's cheek with his index finger. Draco shifted once more, turning his back to the telly and getting closer to Harry's face.

"What about me and you? What's different about me and you, and you and Ginny? I've never been in love before you, Potter, so you have to explain it to me."

Harry paused, scratching the little bit of stubble already gracing his chin. "Alright well. I guess...er, Ginny and I together was mostly...dependable. We depended on each other, mostly. We'd never had that spark of attraction or....or electricity, what's between us right now. It was a gentle, warm sort of love, whereas with you...with you it's like an eternal fire. Does that make sense?" He said, then leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco moaned into his mouth, his eager little tongue diving into Harry's mouth, hungry for that inferno, that fiery heat that Harry spoke about because he also felt it too. Harry was his everything now; he was the reason Draco was so happy, so content and comfortable. Thanks to Harry, he was able to become himself as he was meant to be; and Draco would forever be grateful to this man for embracing him and his femme affinity.

He hooked his leg over Harry's hip, pressing closer underneath the warmth of the blanket, reveling in the fact that Harry was already deliciously naked along with him. Snaking his leg down onto his calf, he pressed forward, his erection filling as he felt Harry grow hard too.

"Naughty little princess." Harry said, in between kisses. He slid his hand down Draco's side, and then settled on his arse, squeezing a cheek non-too-gently.

"Will you fuck me right now, daddy? Please?" He fluttered his eyelashes in that unabashedly provocative way that he knew Harry quite liked.

It worked, of course, and Harry was whispering a lubricating spell quickly, then hooking Draco's leg over his arm.

Draco moaned eagerly as he felt Harry's fingers circle his hole, then penetrate seconds later.

He could never get enough; watching Harry biting his lip in concentration as he fingered Draco was one of his favorite things to do. 

He shifted eagerly as Harry pressed forward, his fingers brushing his prostate and he moaned in pleasure. Thrusting his hips eagerly, he gasped as his cock lined up with Harry's, the soft velvet of his lover making the pleasure even more They rutted against each other beneath the blanket, Harry adding another finger as Draco whimpered, the pleasure of being penetrated mounting.

"Please, daddy."

"What do you want, my princess?" He responded gruffly, his  green eyes wide and predatory as he stared at Draco.

Malfoy pressed in, his lips urgent and demanding against Harry's, the urgency of their coupling mounting in him, "Please, fuck me daddy. Fill me up with your cock. Please."

Harry chuckled darkly. "As my princess wishes." He said, and pulled Draco's leg higher up, and then shifting his hips so that his cock was lined up with Draco's entrance.

He thrust into Draco at once, his cock stretching him much more than fingers ever could, and Draco loved the feeling of daddy's cock seated in his arse.

He let out a ragged breath, already on the verge of orgasm just at the thought that Harry Potter's cock was deep inside of him. God, he was in love with this man!

The way his forehead creased up a little with each thrust, his unruly hair standing at attention as always, his green eyes bright and vivid as he breathed heavily.

Harry started to thrust in and out, placing soft kisses along Draco's jawline, and he knew he couldn't last long.

He hit his prostate head on, and Draco moaned, wrapping his arms desperately around Harry and pulling them closer, as close as he could get to this man; this fucking person whom he loved so fucking much that it hurt.

"Oh, baby." Harry moaned against his lips, thrusting eagerly into Draco with reckless abandon.

"Love you, daddy. Merlin, I love you!" He exclaimed, and with Harry's final thrust, they came together, Draco seeing stars and planets and Harry. Only ever Harry. 

 

\-----

 

Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy came to visit number 10 Grimmauld Place the following day, in all anger and hatred.

It had been inevitable, of course. Draco knew he couldn't avoid his family forever.

Kreacher had shown them into the living room, and when Draco had come in, he had laughed internally at the fact that his father sat on the same sofa that Harry had fucked Draco into a few hours before. Small victories.

"Father." He said primly, making sure that his outfit was on full display-- he had purposefully dressed for their visit in one of his favorite ensembles-- a signature crop top that showed off his pale, flat abdomen, paired with a stylish black blazer and the tightest jeans known to man. With this, he put on the pink fuzzy house slippers written "Prin Cess" in bold letters, that Harry had gotten for him. He absolutely adored them.

"Mother." He nodded at his mother, who was stoic in her countenance as always. 

His father stood abruptly, upon noticing his son's clothing.

"Draco, stop this....this filthy little rebellion at once! It's not funny! Now, pack your things and we will head back to the manner. We will never speak of this again."

Draco laughed as his father tried to reach for his arm.

"Oh, dear dear father. You think I'm joking, don't you?! Could you ever believe that YOU sired a faggot?! The worst kind- a sissy faggot who takes it up the arse--"

"Draco!" His mother's stoic countenance slipped, the horror of the vulgarity in Draco's speech enough to make her do so. Draco laughed once again, the courage and fear spurring him on.

"Oh, NOW you speak, mother!"

"You insolent fool. We did EVERYTHING for you. We gave you the best education, best opportunities money can buy--why, we gave you more money than Croesus ever would have! ANd this is how you repay me?! By tarnishing my name with this SODOMY!? I will not have a MALFOY running around like this. You disgust me. And you are no longer my son. I have no children."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And I suppose I don't have a father. And don't act as though you did things in MY interest father; YOU chose to align with Voldemort, and WE suffered because of it! YOU brought that monster in our home, not mother, not me. YOU. And you carry on about legacy only because it benefits YOU, as your history stays alive. It has nothing to do with me."

"You would choose that....that charlatan boy over your own flesh and blood, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" He asked, incredible expression on his face.

 

Draco was more than sure about his response.

"Without question, father. He makes me happy; I've never been this happy in my entire life, and I want to keep it. If you can't accept me as I am, then there's no point in us even seeing each other again."

Lucius paused for a moment, indecision written across his face, and Draco hoped for a moment, that his father had a heart and could accept him.

But that moment was gone, of course, and cold Malfoy was back again. "Very well. We are strangers from now on. Come along, Narcissa."

And then he was gone.

Narcissa approached her son slowly, and then reached out to pat his cheek. "You will always be my son, you know that right?"

"I do."

"I'm--I'm getting a divorce, Draco." She said, tears in her eyes. Draco's eyes widened, the sudden declaration shocking him to the core. He never thought that Narcissa would ever leave Lucius; she'd even stayed during the whole war!

"Really?!" was all he could say. She nodded gently. 

"You gave me the courage to do it. You brave, brave boy. I want you to know, Draco, that no matter WHAT I'll always love you, darling. Nothing will change that!"

Draco had never cried harder in his entire life.

 

\------2 Weeks Later------

 

 

They decided to wait out the media storm before addressing anything. Harry had decided to take up on more of his vacation time, and also putting in his notice at work.

He had accepted the offer for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position at Hogwarts. Draco hadn't been surprised.

But he had been, truthfully, when an identical letter addressed to him also offered the position as the Potions professor at Hogwarts.

It was a dream come true, and Draco was over the moon. He had already owled his tailor to get some demure-but stylish robes made for his new profession- he knew he couldn't prance around in crop tops as a professor, as much as he would love to.

Despite being outed, Draco was feeling very positive about his life. He was flourishing with Harry at his side, he was confident in himself, and had even had the courage to go out in that little black velvet number and thigh high boots that drove Harry nuts, the other night when they'd hit the club.

Of course, the paparazzi had followed them there, and despite Draco still holding that feeling of shame and fear, he swallowed it all down, took Harry's hand and faced his fears. 

The pictures of him in a dress were all over the papers the next day, but nobody could deny how fucking sexy he'd looked in it. His long hair was slicked back as usual, and he'd added a black choker to his ensemble. One of the pictures they'd taken was when Harry was whispering into his ear, his possessive hand splayed on Draco's thigh as they laughed with each other. 

They'd looked like supermodels, honestly. Harry looked utterly delicious in a fitted black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, paired off with some pointed, deep mahogany ankle boots. Draco had picked the look for him, of course.

He sighed, smiling as he stared at the various tabloid magazines, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Harry, who was seated right next to him, chuckled. He was drinking coffee, finishing up his paperwork from some cases he was done with.

"You're going to burn a hole in those pictures, princess." He said and took a bite of his toast. It was two in the afternoon and they were having breakfast. It didn't help that, Draco discovered, that he was such a horndog for a possessive Harry. They'd fucked all morning, and barely slept before hunger got the best of them.

Well, they had plenty of time to sleep later.

"D'you think if we asked, we could get original copies of these? I'd love to put them on my desk in my office." He said, and Harry barked a laugh.

"Wouldn't that be terribly inappropriate?!"

"Of course not, daddy! If it's appropriate enough for the front page of the Daily Prophet--which all students read, by the way- then it's good enough for my desk."

"Alright, well, don't let me stop you darling."

"We should get a photograph to hang over the mantle, don't you think?"

"That would be lovely, princess. Though I'm not much of a formal picture man."

With that, Draco snapped his fingers and dashed off, his silk robe billowing behind him like a cloud chasing the sun.

Harry watched in contented pleasure, his body filled with warmth from love. How in the world had he gotten so damn lucky?!

Draco returned quickly, a big smile on his face and a camera in his hand.

"We'll do a quick one here." He said, setting the camera on a stand before setting it and quickly running towards Harry.

He quite roughly dumped his body in Harry's lap, and in the process of Harry getting winded, the camera took the photo.

Draco laughed, and Harry couldn't help but join in, his heart full of joy at having found such a wonderful little catfisher.

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
